The Phoenix and the Dragon
by twicebornbacchus
Summary: AU retelling of Beauty and the Beast. Princess Tomoyo has a wish for Kurogane to change his violent ways and learn compassion; threatened with exile, his only hope is to help the prisoner he took captive. KuroganexFai. COMPLETE - thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: To celebrate the New Year, here's a fic I've written for you all. It's 23 chapters long, so I'll post 3 today and 2 chapters every day for the next ten days to ring in 2012. This (yaoi) fic is FaixKuro and contains angst, sex, light bondage, and the bane of all smut readers' hearts: a plot. I've completed it ahead of time so that readers will be rewarded with a complete fic. Please enjoy; new chapters will be posted in the evenings.**

Tomoyo stood at the end of the long hall. Even before her form became clear, her frown defined, Kurogane knew it was her, just as he knew she'd be waiting.

"Kurogane…" Her voice broke as he walked forward. The woman behind her reached forward and placed a hand on the princess' shoulder, but her eyes – dark and furious – never left his. He smirked back at her.

"Kurogane," Tomoyo found the strength to carry on again. "What have you _done_?"

He stopped in front of her. His cloak swung at his heels and came to a rest, the tattered ends crisp with dried blood that, not too long ago, had splashed against it, hot and slick.

"Don't give me that look." He glared at Soma; when she didn't reply, he turned his gaze away to look down at the princess.

Her hands were clasped, trembling. She looked too small for a fourteen-year-old, he thought. Black hair once gleaming with life hung limply down to the ground. Stress had weighed heavily on her. Somewhere, in the pit of his stomach, in a spot easy to ignore, pity stirred in him.

"I did what I was sent to do," he snapped.

Her eyes gleamed. "You were sent on a mission of _peace._"

"And now we have peace." He stretched his arms back nonchalantly, grinning. "What's the big problem?"

"How dare you talk to her like that –"

"Soma, stop." Tomoyo shook her head, her eyes staring back into Kurogane's red irises. He felt her search his pupils, those black depths, for something…and give up. "They've informed me of what you've done," she said. Her tone had changed. She looked too young; now, she seemed too old. "They told me that you went and delivered our message."

"Where's Amateratsu?" Kurogane demanded. He knew the beginning of a lecture as well as he knew the back of his sword hand.

"You delivered our message to the north," Tomoyo continued. "Our message of peace. And they refused."

"Well, that's not a problem anymore." Something about Tomoyo's voice was odd; he couldn't meet her gaze. Instead, he stared into Soma's hatred, returning fury with indignation.

"You slaughtered them. All of them. You and your men…you killed their king. Their sovereign."

"So what?" His patience, his feigned uninterest, was gone. His fists came down at his sides. "I did what you and the Queen demanded – go, deliver a message. Secure us peace. Now, they won't bother us anymore."

"You have brought us war, and there is more bloodshed on your hands." A tear slipped out of the corner of one eye. "You have disgraced yourself before me."

"You act like I walked in there and murdered everyone. I gave them a chance," he snapped. "And not everyone's dead, anyways – we took prisoners."

"Your men stormed their capital. Under your commands, more men have died. By your hand – how many? And you think sparing the lives of a few will make up for what you've done? You killed their King Ashura. It won't be today, or tomorrow – but soon, Kurogane, war will come back upon us."

Kurogane glowered in silence. In truth, he _had _thought sparing a few lives would placate her, and the pity she looked at him with, a pity he despised, only annoyed him. They were women, she, Queen Amateratsu, Soma – they didn't understand.

"I did what was necessary to protect this kingdom."

"You did what you wanted to do." Tomoyo's words were hardened. "Until you hear further from myself or your Queen, you are no longer fit to serve us as Captain of the High Guard."

Whatever words he roared in his rage, they were indiscernible from Soma's sharp cry for silence. Fury flowed in him like a hot fire; whatever burning thoughts scorched his mind, his own body betrayed him. He stood there, rigid and shaking in rage, unable to speak.

"That is not all." Kurogane heard the doors of the hall open behind him. The echo of footsteps approaching traveled to meet him. He didn't bother to turn and see who approached; instead, he fought against the wave of betrayal he felt as Tomoyo smiled. He'd never hated the kindness in that smile so much. "You will do something for me. You will _try _to do something for me," she corrected herself. Her smile faltered. "I do not know how successful you will be. If you do not agree to do what I ask, you will face exile."

"What must I do?"

"That," spoke a voice from being him, "Is for me to decide."

Kurogane felt his hackles rise; he turned around slowly, his eyes narrowing.

The High Priestess stood, her long, black hair draping down her shoulders, past her exposed, milky white collarbone. Her eyes, the eyes of a tigress, glinted.

"Yuko," he spat. "I'll bet you're fucking thrilled with yourself right now."

Beside her, the High Priest smiled, but didn't speak. He was young in the stunted, eerie way that spoke of years hidden under ageless skin. He could think of no two people whom he disliked more.

"Your manners are as impeccable as always, Kurogane." The way Yuko smiled at him, he thought, was exactly the same way a snake looked at its prey before striking. Before he could open his mouth to say as much, she walked past him. The High Priest remained standing behind him, silent. He had only heard him speak on a few occasions; the High Priest was a title too elegant for him – in the end, he was just an assistant. He was obedient. Kurogane hated men like him.

"I have a wish." Tomoyo's voice rang loud and determined. Yuko stopped in front of her.

"It has a price."

"Then are you willing to grant it?"

"Tomoyo, cut this shit out!" Kurogane stepped forward, hand on the hilt of his sword. Only a fool made a deal with the High Priestess. "Whatever it is you want, ask it of me!"

Yuko turned, and for the first time in his life, Kurogane felt the smallest sensation of fear slither around his throat and tighten.

"You may well get your wish, Kurogane," she smiled. "But first, Tomoyo must tell us hers."

The princess pressed her hands close to her heart. "I wish that Kurogane…I wish that he… would change. I wish that he could be taught compassion. And empathy. I wish that he could learn when to stay his sword, and when to seek peace instead of war. I wish that he could _smile, _really smile…" Tomoyo's voice trembled, but she steeled herself and pressed onward. "I wish that he would be anything other than this blood-thirsty monster!"

The words pierced him; the grip on his sword slackened. _Is that really what she thinks of me? _"Princess…"

Before him, Yuko preened in delight. "That's a tall order!" She shrugged, and her robes rippled, sending birds soaring across waves of fabric. "Personally, I don't think that's possible."

"Shut your goddamn mouth!"

"But I'll try anything once," she winked. "So, Kurogane, are you willing to pay the price for Tomoyo's wish?"

"I don't need _you _to do anything," he fired at her. "Tomoyo, please – I can do this on my own!"

"No, Kurogane, you can't." She smiled that same kind smile of hers. "I've watched you for years, waiting for you to change on your own. But you can't. You don't have to pay the price for me, I won't ask that of you – but I must make this wish. I must see you _try. _If not, I must ask you to leave this kingdom and take your bloodshed with you."

He roared again, a wordless sound of frustration, and turned to the High Priestess. "I'll pay the price. Leave Tomoyo alone. What do you want – my sword?"

"Your _sword? _What, do you think you're _going _somewhere?" Yuko twittered. "_I _name the price, not you. And first, for you to pay the price, you must take on Princess Tomoyo's wish yourself. Tell me then, Kurogane – do you wish to change?"

What he wanted to do was wipe that self-righteous look off Soma's face. He wanted to turn around and punch the High Priest in the face. He wanted to see Tomoyo happy…

"Ah, you _do. _I can hardly believe it. No, I really _can't _believe it," Yuko went on, amused. "Oh well, stranger things will happen in places far stranger than this. Then you are making a contract with me?"

"You already know the answer."

Yuko looked past him. "Watanuki – go."

The High Priest bowed and turned, walking back down the hall.

"Watanuki will return shortly." The High Priestess turned her eyes back to Kurogane. "Your wish is to change. That is something only you can do for yourself, and so I will grant you the means. However, like any instrument, what you do with it is entirely up to you. So the price…"

Kurogane tensed.

"…will be this: If you cannot change, if you cannot embrace a better nature, then you will never be given a second chance. Your price will be the footsteps of the endless journey of an exile."

Confidence flooded him; if it was a matter of what _he _could do, then he would be fine. He had power – he could do anything he wanted. He jeered at her; he'd seen the High Priestess use her power to grant wishes before…and he'd seen some terrible costs exacted. He'd outsmarted her.

"Ah_, but,_" she continued. "If you _do _succeed in changing your nature, then the price, too, will be different. In _that_ case, what I will ask from you will be a fair trade. In exchange for giving you the means by which to improve your nature, you will, in turn, give me the instrument by which you have, up to this point, drenched yourself in bloodshed."

"My sword?" He gripped the hilt again and shrugged. "Fine."

"I did not say it was your sword, Kurogane." Yuko's voice had lowered. "But, as you've already agreed to the contract, we needn't go over the finer details. Now…" The doors to the hall had opened again. Multiple footsteps approached them from behind. Yuko's eyes drifted past him. "Here is what your price has bought you."

Suspended between two guards, a blonde haired man collapsed to the ground at Kurogane's feet.

Tomoyo's hands flew to her mouth as she tried to stifle her gasp. Kurogane couldn't decide why he was most angry; the High Priestess for toying with him with this joke, or for exposing such a wretched sight to the princess.

The young man was distinctly familiar; Kurogane remembered his face well. Sword in hand, he had stormed the inner sanctum of Celes' castle and found the king. The blonde-haired man had been there, dumbfounded, staring like a frozen fool, as his sword had cut through the king's shoulder blade, down through neck, and Kurogane, in a moment of graciousness, had deigned a glance at him as Ashura's blood splashed across the floor, then nodded to his men. This would be someone to take back to Tomoyo, proof that he could spare lives. Not many, but _some._

And now the man was heaped at his feet. His eyes were still open, wide and in shock, as if they had never closed from that moment onward. His clothes were bloody, and his hands, shackled before him, were suspended on thin wrists that spoke of malnourishment.

Kurogane sneered. "Is this your idea of a joke?"

"This is my idea of 'slim pickings,'" she corrected him. "You brought back five prisoners from your trip to Celes. Four of them have since died. This man is still alive; one might suggest that it was fated to be this way. This man could be the instrument of your change. You will look after him."

"Look after him?" Kurogane gritted his teeth. With the toe of his boot, he titled the man's head up to look at him. Empty blue eyes stared, unseeing, through and past him. "Sounds easy. He can be a slave –"

"This man is a prince." Yuko's voice was sharp; the sound of it lashed him. "And you will treat him according to his station." Kurogane turned, surprised; Tomoyo looked equally puzzled.

"But Celes has no princes…the king was unmarried." She looked beseechingly at Yuko. "From what kingdom did he come? This…this is unjust. We must help him, please –"

"You're asking me for information that would benefit you and change the flow of future events. Surely, you know, that wouldn't be free?"

Tomoyo fell silent. Yuko continued.

"And besides…perhaps Kurogane will be able to answer that for us. In time."

"I'll answer it for you now," he snapped. He whirled around, reaching to the ground. A fist curled around the man's stained prison tunic, and yanked him up, suspending him. Even for as thin as he looked, he was still surprisingly light.

"Speak!" He roared. "Tell us where you're from, prince!"

Blue eyes shifted; two black pupils seemed to focus and look around for the first time, resting on the red, gleaming eyes that glared at him.

In a language that no one knew, he spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I?"

Fai's body ached, everywhere. It was a dull pain now with no central location, just a steady, searing ache that spread through his limbs. It didn't matter now – not compared to the pain in his heart. He felt like a hollow had been dug inside of him, like someone had scooped out his insides and left him empty and incomplete.

The man with the red eyes…he recognized him. It was the same man from before, a week ago…two weeks ago? How long had they traveled? How long had he sat in that cell? Counting the days didn't matter now, but this man…this was the man who had walked into the room.

Ashura had smiled…and just has suddenly, a moment later, he had died.

The red-eyed man shook him. The world began to spin, then crashed to a halt again. Fai stared back into those eyes. The man yelled again in the same language he'd listened to when his men had burst through those doors, a language composed of sharp, staccato notes. A language he couldn't understand.

The floor rushed up at him suddenly, and then he felt the pain of cold marble hitting his body. He looked up wearily; the man had turned – the man who had killed King Ashura – had turned away and was yelling at somebody. Somebodies? He blinked slowly, trying to focus on them. Vision blurred in and out.

There was a young girl, deeply troubled, shaking her head. A woman stood behind her, holding her by the shoulder, yelling at Ashura's murderer. And between them…a woman, tall and slender, pale, with eyes…eyes like a hawk, he thought. He'd seen eyes like those before, up in the snowy mountains, that gaze of an animal who turns, decisive, in the downward stroke up its prey.

Their eyes locked.

"Ah," she said. "_You _have a wish."

He blinked. Had she really spoken his language, or was it just his imagination? The others had fallen silent. She approached him; Fai watched with some satisfaction as Ashura's killer recoiled away.

"My name is Yuko. I am the High Priestess of this land." She knelt where he lay crumpled, and with one long, slender finger, lifted his chin until their eyes gazed levelly into one another's. "I have the power to grant wishes."

"You can understand me?" His own voice sounded foreign to him, weak and unused.

"I can." There was something kind in the way she spoke…but something hidden, as well. Fai let that feeling slide away, a sacrifice to the hollow emptiness inside him.

"I know your wish," she said. She rose, and the shadow of her robes fell over him. "Your wish is to die."

He tried to lift his gaze; whether it was because of shame or weariness, he didn't know, but his eyes fell once more to the floor.

"Yes."

"I can grant that wish."

More staccato notes – that horrible, truncated language. The red-eyed man was yelling at the priestess; Fai looked at the faces of the others gathered there. They couldn't understand what Yuko was saying, but they seemed to understand what was happening. The young girl was looking at him with such sympathy that it made his blood curl inwards, sickening him; the very sight of him caused her pain. Ashura's killer was shouting in a deep, rough voice, his hand on the hilt of his sword. The same sword that had killed the king…

Without knowing how he found the strength, Fai hoisted himself up and lunged forward. The man turned, drawing the weapon instinctually as Fai flung himself at him.

Too slow; a crushing blow to his ribs, from the butt-end of the blade, sent him sprawling down again. A new pain appeared, sharp with every intake of breath as fcractured ribs pierced his lungs.

"I did say that _I _could grant your wish." Yuko looked at him, gasping on the ground, reproachfully. "You shouldn't have taken matters into your own hands. Your wish has a price. Are you willing to pay it?"

He couldn't speak anymore; he gave a small, pained nod, and Yuko, like a smiling adder, nodded.

"The price for your death is a high one. Like another wish I have granted today, I can only give you the _means _to fulfilling your wish." Her eyes slid to the side, where Ashura's killer stood. Fai looked at him, and red eyes glared back. He understood. That man would be the means.

"As part of this contract, you may not attempt to take your own life. As a man who wishes to throw away his life, you forfeit control over it. Now, if that man," she pointed at Kurogane, "fulfills your wish, then the price is all you have to give: your life. Understand that I do not mean this fleeting moment of flesh, but the life to come next."

"My soul?" He could feel blood in his mouth, but only a fool rushed into a contract without knowing the specifications. Yuko smiled broadly. "Yes, that is the price. In exchange for death, you will give me your soul. Your death will be complete. Nothing will await you."

Fai sighed. That sounded exactly like what he wanted. "Then yes."

"You still have to pay for the means, whether or not they are put to use. You didn't ask what the price was should he deny your wish."

"He won't."

"Ah." She rose. "Two stubborn young men. I'm sure this will go well. Let us hope for the best. Watanuki, we must go."

Yuko turned away; the people had begun to speak again, but the High Priestess and the strange young man beside her ignored them, walking away. Fai watched the only person who could understand him leave; his heart ached to see her go.

The people had begun arguing again, loudly. The woman behind the young girl had come forward and worked herself up into a rage; she was pointing at him, he realized, and shouting something.

And the red-eyed man was yelling too, something furious, but their attention was gone…

So the Priestess had given him the means; now, Fai thought, was as good a time as ever to use them.

Using the last of his strength, he tilted onto his back and spun with his legs, kicking out. The guard to his left was taken off balance, crashing to the ground. A dagger fell out his belt.

With fire burning in his lungs, he tried to spin himself again, to push closer, but his momentum suddenly stopped. Someone had grabbed his ankle.

For the first time, Fai took in the face of the man who would be the means to his end. Furious, narrowed red eyes. A sharp, angular jaw, clenched in a snarl. Black hair, the color of endless sleep.

The man's wrist twisted; the last thing Fai heard was a sharp, snapping sound before white lights exploded behind his eyes, lights that faded away into a darkness free from pain.

"_Kurogane!"_

Kurogane dropped the man's foot; the ankle was twisted at a horrible angle. His leg fell to the floor and lay still as the unconscious body it was attached to.

"It was an accident," he muttered.

"It was _you_," she corrected. "Take him somewhere and get him help."

"Guards –"

"_You_, Kurogane. _You _do it. If he needs medical attention, I will send for a doctor. He is _your _responsibility. Remember your contract," Tomoyo pleaded. "Now _please, _pick him up and take him somewhere. Guards, please remove those irons at once."

Kurogane watched with distaste. When they were through, he reached down pulled the blond up, slinging him unceremoniously over his shoulder. Without looking back, he stormed out of the hall.

So this was Tomoyo's idea of encouraging him to change. As he walked past the curved archways of Nipon Castle, he was seized by the sudden, vicious urge to throw the man he was carrying out a window. The thought sustained him through two flights of stairs until he began to wonder more about him…

Yuko had made a deal with him; he didn't need to know what she was saying to recognize that look in her eyes. What it was, she would not say. Worse, she had refused to translate for them; it was a service, she said, and a service required payment. The High Priestess lived according to a different set of rules; there was no compelling her. Stranger yet was the revelation that the man was a prince of some country – _where?_ They had formerly used translators when communicating with the people of Celes; Kurogane could at least _identify _that language by sound. This man had spoke something else, something he had never heard before, odd, musical, filled with vowels and sounds hardly distinguishable from one another. He hadn't heard much of it, but perhaps, if he heard more…

He had reached his rooms in the castle, sparse, dark, and bare. He passed through the common room and went straight into his bedroom. A fire had already been lit, but the place was deserted.

Kurogane tossed the body down onto the bed and strode across to the fire, sitting himself down in one of the chairs. The sword pressed uncomfortably against his hip; he unsheathed it, watching the fire dance across the silver blade, reflecting on how everything – _everything _– had gone wrong for him today. He thought of Yuko, her eyes mysterious and blank, as the blond man looked into her face and made a wish that only he knew.

In silence, Kurogane waited and tried to keep himself from wondering what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

There were shadows wherever he was now, shadows that jumped, startled, and moved across the walls around him.

Fai tried to sit up; he could feel the warmth from a fire close by, feel the way it called to his skin, but the weariness crushed him. _Am I dead? _The thought was indulgent; when he died, he would never know. _He _would not be. That was his wish, after all.

_Sit up, _he pleaded with himself. Pain, somewhere between a hiss and a moan, escaped him. The rustling of clothes sounded close by.

He opened his eyes wider, taking in more of the surroundings. His hands gripped bed linens as he pushed himself up, wincing. He was in a large, dark room, somewhere…_where? _

No, that wasn't important. What was important was the man standing at the end of the bed he was on, glaring at him like a wolf through the firelight, red eyes glinting in the dancing flames.

He moved forward; Fai closed his eyes.

_This is it, _Fai thought. _Please, let me die. Let me follow Ashura._

His eyelids snapped open, startled. Hands, calloused and rough, grasped his ankle. Pain shot through him like a hot knife; he tried to pull his leg away, but the man gripped his leg tighter, holding it still. His hands were not ungentle, but his eyes – _stop looking at me! _He wanted to yell. They were unblinking, fixated, watching his expression.

Fai gasped, numbed by the force of the pain that hit him as the man moved his ankle firmly to the right.

He asked something. Fai could tell it was a question by the way his voice titled upward, ever slightly, at the end. His hands moved his ankle again.

This time he went rigid; no, the man had not come to take Fai's life, not yet. He had come to torture him first, to drag him through a hellish agony.

The man pushed Fai's pant leg up to his calf, lifting his leg up to face level and staring. He said something again and began to touch at his foot.

Even the man's fingertips, surprisingly cool, pained him. "Please." Talking was agony; spears stabbed into his lungs. His own body was attacking him; he felt selfish. He wanted death – but a _quick _one. "Please," he begged, and tears sprang into eyes that hadn't slept for days, eyes that had finally shut because of a pain too great to bear, "_Kill me._"

The man stared at him, unblinking. Wordlessly, he set his leg down and rose, coming around the bed. Fai watched him apprehensively. The man loomed over him, glaring, it seemed, for a long time, until suddenly he reached down.

The man's hand reached under his shirt, fingers stretching over his ribs. Fai recoiled in horror; his hands moved up to shove him away, but both wrists were suddenly caught in the other's left hand. He pinned them above his head and leaned in, half straddling him on the bed as his hand pressed under his shirt.

"Please don't do this; please just kill me," he whispered. "Please let me die."

His skin crawled; the monster's hands moved over him, pressing into his cold skin, and all the while, its red eyes bored into his face, watching every grimace and gasp, noting every time he whimpered and begged, staring impassively into the blue eyes below him. Disinterested. Cold.

The pressure on his wrists suddenly released; the man rose, walked out of his sight; a door opened, and that gruff voice shouted something. Someone different answered, and the man returned with someone new following behind him.

* * *

><p>"So no one can speak his language?"<p>

"The Priestess can."

"Oh." Subaru was the youngest doctor serving Amataratsu, but his boyish appearance – unkempt hair, wide, trusting eyes – hid what Yuko had once revealed was an "old soul." He and Kurogane stood close to the fire, gazing at the despondent young man before them. His eyes had a vacant, searching look, but they never moved; they stared only up at the ceiling, unblinking. "And I guess if you ask for Yuko's help –"

"Screw her."

"Er…sure." Subaru was too polite for Kurogane's liking, but Tomoyo had sent him. "I'll do what I can for him. I may need your help."

"Whatever."

Subaru approached the edge of the bed. A single blue eye slid to look at him.

"I know I seem young," he began, forcing a tentative smile, "but I'm here to help."

"He can't understand you." Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Neither can animals," Subaru responded. His gaze was warm. "But even if he can't understand the _words, _I hope he can grasp the meaning in my tone."

Kurogane watched as the young man leaned forward and gently began to examine the man's ankle. The blond lay still as Subaru touched each swollen spot carefully.

The man winced.

"Ah." Subaru got up, grabbed a box of supplies he had set down, and came back. "I'd like to tell you that you sprained his ankle. You didn't. It's fractured."

"I also broke his ribs." Kurogane grinned, then faltered; Subaru had given him an odd look…distaste?

"I don't think that's something to really be proud of," he said. Kurogane stared. Subaru refused to meet his gaze, his face flushing. "What I mean, Kurogane, is that –"

"Just shut up."

Subaru worked in silence until the man's struggles grew too great. Kurogane rolled his eyes again, grabbed the man by his wrists, and pinned him back against the bed. The young doctor worked more quickly to apply a stint and bandage the ankle as tightly as possible.

"Please, let him go."

Kurogane went to step back, but two clenched fists stopped him.

The blond had grabbed his cloak. He was gasping, dragging himself upward, shaking with pain…and anger. He could see it flashing in those blue eyes.

Words issued from him; words that flowed like water.

Kurogane shook his head. Subaru watched, alarmed, as the man dragged himself up until he was face to face, red eyes staring into blue, his body heaving. The prisoner spoke again, his voice trembling.

"Whatever it is you're saying, I can't understand you." Kurogane reached forward to release himself but stopped short. Fists, weak and half-hearted, pummeled his chest. The man's body shook with frustration and anger; bitter tears fell onto the bed.

Subaru was suddenly there; Kurogane stepped back, stunned. Something about the moment had unsettled in, something about the desperation in those blue eyes… For a moment, he felt powerless; it was a sensation he had never experienced before.

Subaru helped the man settle back down onto the bed; all his strength seemed to have left him. Without fighting, he allowed Subaru to reach under his shirt and feel his ribs.

"You broke two of them. One might just be fractured, but the other is broken."

"What can you do?"

"Not much. I need – wait!"

He had motioned to lift the man's shirt off when the blond jerked himself away. He shook his head fiercely, glaring at them both.

"I'll help," Kurogane muttered. He stepped forward; the blond gritted his teeth and pushed back further.

"No, stop. I don't want you to restrain him." Subaru sat down on the bed, shaking his head. "I want to try a different approach." He turned to man and smiled, and Kurogane understood instantly why Tomoyo had sent him. He may have been less experienced than other healers, but the sincerity that poured out of him – was that what she hoped to see in Kurogane someday?

"Su." Subaru repeated the syllable, pointing at himself, then at the man. The man blinked.

"Su."

Subaru nodded. "Ba. _Su-ba._"

He whispered back, "_Su. Ba."_

The doctor tried to hide his enthusiasm, but his grin was far too wide. "_Ru. Su. Ba. Ru. Subaru._" He pointed at himself.

"Suba…ru."

"Great! Now," Subaru turned, but his smile faltered. "Your name might be harder. Come over here and give it a shot."

"I'd rather stab myself."

"Is that what I should tell Tomoyo when she asks how everything went?"

Kurogane huffed and came over. Blue eyes grew apprehensive again, glaring.

"Kurogane."

"You have to go slower," Subaru tried gently. "By each syllable."

"Ku-ro. Ga-ne."

"…That's not going by each syllable, Kurogane. And you need to say it _slower. _It just sounds like a rush of words."

"My name is Kurogane!" He barked

The prisoner's eyes narrowed. "Kuro…tan-e?"

"See, if you go too fast, he'll muddle the sounds."

"It's 'Kurogane'! Written like -"

"Don't say things other than just your name; he doesn't know what's what. And I know your frustrated, but if he can't speak our language, he probably can't read it, either."

"Kuro-rin?"

"See, he skipped '-gane' because you went too fast and picked up 'writ.' And you made the 't' sound too muddled, so –"

"_Shut up, I know what he said!"_

"Subaru." The blonde pointed at the doctor, who nodded encouragingly. Cold eyes turned to Kurogane. "Kuro-rin…? Kuro-tan…?"

"See, now he took 'written' –"

"_Shut up!" _Kurogane fumed. "I don't need some prisoner calling me…calling me…"

"Pet names?"

Kurogane had lapsed into a furious silence. There was something odd about the way the blond was looking at him; desperation…anger…and….satisfaction? He had picked up on Subaru's name quickly. His own was just a syllable longer.

"I think he knows what my name is and he's just trying to piss me off."

"That sounds crazy," Subaru consoled. "Why would you even think that?"

"He was speaking earlier. You saw it. He wants something from me."

"Mm." Subaru turned away. "I don't know. But…let's take a step toward figuring it out." He pointed a finger at himself.

"_Subaru._"

Subaru pointed at Kurogane.

"_Kuro-tan._"

"No, this is bullshit –"

"Ssh!" Subaru now pointed at the man. He blinked, considering, and then realization dawned.

He lifted a trembling hand and pointed at himself. "Fai."

"Fai." Subaru smiled. "That's his name."

"Sounds like a stupid name, if you ask me."

Subaru ignored him and leaned forward. He spoke slowly, even knowing Fai wouldn't understand, and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "Fai…I want to help you." Subaru pressed his other hand against his own ribs, mimicking wincing. He pointed at Fai's shirt and made a gesture of lifting, then pointed back to his medical kit.

He could tell by the way the eyes followed that Fai understood, but the blond still shook his head. The answer was no.

"I'm tired of this." Kurogane pushed past Subaru. Fai made to move, but not quick enough; for a brief moment, Kurogane appreciated that if the man was fit, he might actually be pretty swift. Not now, though. His hands came up; Kurogane grabbed his wrists with one hand and pushed him onto his back, yanking his shirt up. Fai yelled something and shot a desperate look at Subaru.

"Kurogane, please, this isn't helping – let him go!"

He yanked the bloodied shirt over Fai's head, releasing his wrists, and flung the garment to the floor.

Fai groaned and pushed himself as far back as he could, but Subaru and Kurogane each stared, amazed.

Black rivers of a tattoo flowed down Fai's shoulder blades, curling around his lower abdomen, as he pulled himself inward, trying to get away from them both.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Firstly, thank you for your kind reviews. To answer some questions: I wrote fan fiction years ago, but then I started working. I was kicking this idea around and thought I'd start a new account, write this, and post it. Yes, this IS my fic (I don't think there is much worse someone could do intellectually than steal someone else's work). The reason why I completed it ahead of time was because, like many readers, there's nothing I hate more than getting into a fic only to find the author put it on "indefinite hiatus," and I wanted to make sure I didn't do that disservice to my readers...especially because the good stuff is later on. You know what I'm talking about. The smut. In any event, two more things: you don't need to understand French to know what Fai is saying, as it appears from Kurogane's perspective. In fact, I don't (and I'm sure it shows; I apologize). If you'd like to know, jump over to Google translate (it's what I used). Secondly, I apologize for the long author's note – unless there is something pressing I would like to respond to in reviews, I'd just as soon let the work stand for itself, but your reviews have certainly put a smile on my face today. Thank you, and please enjoy the next two chapters (and all of it, in just nine more days!)**

"I think we should give him some space, Kurogane." Subaru kneeled down and began sorting through his medical supplies, looking for something. "He's in shock and in pain. He needs food and rest. Whatever his story is…I don't think we'll discover it now." Subaru stood and handed Kurogane a small vile with a clear, transparent liquid inside. "There's not much that can be done about his ribs, especially not if he's going to fight me. I'll end up doing him more harm than good. He needs clean clothes, food, and something to drink. Pour a few drops of this into whatever you get him."

"_Me?_" He clenched the vile in his hand. "You expect me to do a servant's work?"

Subaru smiled, an odd, half-knowing smile. "Well, I know what _I _expect you to do…but what does Princess Tomoyo think, I wonder?"

"_Get out!"_

"If you need me, please send for me at any time." Subaru hesitated in the doorway. "And Kurogane – Princess Tomoyo told me about your…well, your contract. With Yuko. I don't know what she had in mind, entrusting this man to your care, but…this won't be easy."

"I don't need advice from a little _whelp_," he snarled.

Subaru blushed and nodded. "Then, goodnight," he said, and excused himself.

Kurogane turned to stare at the blond…no, _Fai, _he thought. The man sat with his back against the headboard, his legs pulled to his chest with his arms wrapped around his knees. His head was sunk down into the hollow his body created.

"Don't go anywhere," he growled.

Fai made no response.

He'd locked the door when he left, not that he really thought it would matter – the man's ankle was broken. He wouldn't able to get anywhere fast. Kurogane stormed through the castle, curious eyes following him wherever he went. Usually by this time in the evening he would be retiring to rest for another early morning of training; every pair of eyes that followed his formidable form seemed to know that tomorrow he wouldn't be expected out on the practice field. Wisely, no one spoke to him, until a voice called out behind him.

"Master Kurogane!"

Kurogane turned. A youth ran up to him, panting, his brown hair damp with sweat. "Master Kurogane, I've been looking for you – Princess Tomoyo told me – to find you – I –"

"Shut up and catch your breath." Kurogane glared at him, furious. "_Find _me? I was in my quarters. Try looking in the most obvious place, Syaoran."

Syaoran shook his head, his breathing slowing. "No, I spoke to the princess just twenty minutes ago. I've been looking –"

"So she told you."

Syaoran fell silent, and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Then you know I'm no longer Captain. Go find yourself a new master."

"With all due respect, Master Kurogane, I will not do that." Syaoran planted his feet firmly. "Now, please tell me what I can do to help."

It was a half hour before Kurogane saw Syaoran again; he had returned to his quarters, to the common room, listening for any sound from the bedroom. Silence was all that greeted him. True, Tomoyo had said to take care of the man himself, but what was wrong with having help? He'd been training Syaoran for a year now; if the boy was willing to work as a pageboy, he sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

A knock came; Kurogane granted permission for him to enter. Syaoran stepped in, a strange sight to behold. Clothes were draped over his left arm, a large bucket hanging from his right. In between, on a tray, sat an assortment of food, two empty glasses, and a pitcher of water.

Kurogane grunted something between a dismissal and a thanks; he opened the door to the bedroom. The fire had died considerably; all that remained was the eerie glow of embers.

Syaoran stepped in; he placed the clothes on one of the chairs by the fire, the food on the table, the bucket on the floor. Kneeling, he grabbed more pieces of wood and fed them to the embers, burying them into the fiery coals. Smoke began drift up, followed by the quiet, continual sigh of air escaping from the logs as the fire grew again.

"Is that him?"

"Leave now."

"Yes, sir."

When Syaoran shut the door, it was just the two of them again. Kurogane picked up the tray of food and moved it to the bed.

Tired blue-eyes, rimmed with red, rose to look at him.

Kurogane pointed at the food. "Eat."

There was something about the way the blond moved, Kurogane thought, that was imperceptible to behold, but noticeable all the same. Even injured, he uncurled his body with feline grace. Whatever he was, whatever he did, he was no warrior; even well fed, his form would be slim. Now, he was wraith-like, angular and cautious. The pattern of a tattoo Kurogane couldn't see was curling around him, like a demon clinging to his back. He was a strangely fascinating creature to watch.

Fai sniffed at the food. He shook his head.

"_Yes." _Kurogane growled threateningly. He pointed at the food. "_Eat._"

Fai's eyes narrowed. He shook his head more forcibly and said something.

"Fucking idiot, I can't understand you – _eat!_"

Still, Fai shook his head.

Kurogane's fists clenched in frustration; for an indulgent moment, he imagined punching the man in the face. Subaru had sat with him for a few minutes and gotten his name; Kurogane had been with him all day and couldn't get a starving man to eat.

_He said to go slower. _Fine then. He wouldn't let his pride conquer him; he wouldn't be exiled from his native land. Without breaking eye contact, he raised a hand and gave a thumbs-up. "_Yes._" He used his free hand to point at the gesture, nodding.

Fai was giving him a strange look; anger flushed in him when he realized that he was looking at him like he was some sort of idiot.

_Fuck him, you're not getting thrown out of here yet, _he thought. "_No._" He brought both hands up and crossed them, forming an 'x', shaking his head the other way.

Fai looked dubious.

"_Eat_." Kurogane pointed at the food, then motioned raising it to his mouth.

Fai blinked, considering.

"_No_," he answered, crossing his arms in the 'x'.

"_Arg, it's not poisoned!_" He felt his wrath building in him; he punched the corner post of the bed. The frame shook.

Fai looked undeterred, yet thoughtful. He was thinking something. Kurogane watched, trying to get his breathing under control, as Fai raised his hands upward, palms open, slightly raised. His eyebrows rose with him.

"_Pourquoi_?"

"Poor – what?"

Fai repeated the question. "_Pourquoi?_" He asked, then gestured at the food, and again at his ankle. Once more, he raised his arms up, imploring.

Kurogane sat in silence, thoughtful. Fai continued with his charade. He pointed at his sword and made a slashing gesture with his hand. Kurogane nodded; yes, he was a swordsman. That was obvious.

"No." Fai formed an 'x' again. That wasn't what he was asking. He pointed at the sword and made a slashing gesture, but this time he pointed at himself.

Red eyes narrowed. "Are you asking _why?_"

There was no way to answer a question he couldn't understand. Fai pointed back at the food. "No," he said, then to the sword at Kurogane's side. "Yes."

Crackling flames filled the silence as he slowly understood. _Why eat? _Fai was asking. _Why heal? _He thought he was destined to be cut down – why bother taking steps _away _from death?

"No." Kurogane shook his head. "I'm not going to kill you."

He knew Fai wouldn't understand, but he at least thought 'no' would reassure him. The reaction was the opposite; Fai moved forward again, his eyes wild. He pointed at the sword, and then himself.

"_No_," Kurogane growled.

Fai lunged at the sword; Kurogane rose quickly and stepped away. "What are you, a fucking moron? You _want _me to kill you?"

Fai looked at him; his eyes were like sapphires, gleaming, cold. Perhaps he understood; more than likely, he didn't. Either way, he pointed at the sword again. "Yes," he repeated.

Kurogane stood very still for a long time. Minutes passed; he stared at the man, thoughts coming and going. Would it be so bad to kill him? To accept defeat, and leave? What sort of coward would ask for his own death? Disgust overwhelmed him. …_What sort of coward gave up at the beginning of a trial?_ He asked of himself.

He pointed to his sword. "No." He shook his head; Fai began to protest in his odd language, but Kurogane held up a hand to stop him. He took out the vile from inside his cloak. "Poison," he lied. He pointed at his sword, and then at the vile, as if to say _it will do the same thing. _He approached the bed and poured water into one of the glasses. He tilted a few drops in.

Fai's face had a strange new light to it; it was almost joy, but not quite. It was revolting, Kurogane thought, but still he picked up the glass and moved forward.

"_Drink._"

"Yes."

Kurogane's hands slid behind Fai's head, his fingers sliding through hair that was surprisingly soft. He lifted the glass to Fai's lips, his thumb slipping under his jaw to tilt his head back. For once, Fai accepted without a struggle. He drank eagerly, and when he was done, sat back.

A minute passed; Kurogane replaced the glass onto the tray and returned to the fire. Syaoran was a clever boy; the bucket of water was as close to hearth as it could get without getting ashes in it, growing warm next to the fire. A clean washrag hung over the edge, the tip dipped in the liquid.

A sound like a sigh came from behind him. Kurogane turned; Fai had collapsed, blinking slowly. His eyes were glazed over in confusion.

Kurogane laughed at his look of betrayal. "Idiot – I already told you _no_."

He picked up the bucket and returned to the bed, where Fai, sedated but awake, was too powerless to fight against him anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Helplessness was the second worst feeling in the world…second only to disappointment, Fai thought.

He didn't know what Kurogane had been saying, but the look in his eyes as he poured what Fai assumed was poison into the water promised death. As it turned out, Kurogane wasn't just a murderer – he was a liar, too. Fai wished he had poured more in; ideally, enough to kill him, but at the very least, enough to let him slip into unconscious, enough so that he didn't have to feel that man's hands on his body.

Kurogane sat down next to him and stretched out his limbs. Fai lay on his stomach, his back exposed, and even now he could feel the rough hands tracing the outline of Ashura's last gift to him, memorizing its pattern. It would have been better if his touch wasn't so deliberately restrained, like a man holding back his strength to touch some wounded, dangerous beast. Fai didn't want his compassion or sympathy – he wanted to die. His skin, hot and clammy, burned as a cool fingertip moved up and down his spine, over his shoulder blades, snaking back around his chest, toward his navel –

Fai tried to protest, but his mouth refused to work. Kurogane turned him over and lifted him up, holding him against his chest. Water, cooling (but was it cool? Or was his skin just burning?) trickled onto him. He tried to open his eyes further. Kurogane was using his free hand to wipe blood and sweat away from his body with a washrag. Fai's head rested in his left hand; he could feel those fingers laced through his hair, supporting him.

He looked up into those red, demonic eyes. They smirked at him, satisfied with themselves; Kurogane was jeering. He said something – a question, perhaps, or something sarcastic, judging by the tone (_he's mocking me, _Fai thought) and then water slid down his chest toward his legs. Kurogane said something again, but his humor was gone, replaced by a sudden seriousness. Still, his eyes never left Fai's gaze.

He lowered him back onto the bed. Fai felt those same hands fumble with his pants. He tried to sit up, to struggle, but his body refused. Kurogane's face was in deep concentration. Fai felt one determined hand slip inside his waistline; fingers brushed past his hip bone.

_No,_ he wanted to speak, but could not. Kurogane looked up into his blue eyes, and Fai stared back into the proud, set gaze of a warrior. He looked down and stripped his pants off, carefully maneuvering them over his injured ankle.

_So then asking for a dignified death is too much, then, _Fai thought. Now it made sense to him, why a healer had been sought to treat him, why he was offered food. The warrior didn't want his newest prisoner and plaything to die so quickly, then.

Kurogane sat back and began cleaning his legs, wiping away the dirt of captivity from his body. Fai looked at the man, his dark face frowning, as he wrung the washrag out above the bucket; rosewater flowed out, the color of water contaminated by blood. He could tell by the way he touched him more than the way he looked that this was a man of incredible physical strength. What did he think, then, when he looked down at him and saw a man who could barely stand, let alone pick up a sword?

"Nng!"

It was the most Fai could manage; those red eyes bored into his own as the warrior reached down between his legs; Fai felt the soft cloth on his inner thighs, the way that Kurogane's gaze made his skin crawl, and wanted to be dead.

He tried to prepare himself mentally, in some way, for what he thought was to come, for the reason why he assumed his miserable existence continued onward. It was hard to do; he'd never been with anyone before. The most he'd ever been touched by someone unrelated to him was by Ashura, who would allow Fai to sit, his head resting on his thigh, while he stroked his hair. And then there was his brother, his other half, who would spontaneously embrace him, just as he had done the day he left their home to go to Celes, to meet Ashura… and of course, there was Chi, mute and delicate, one third of a set of a triplets, born holding each of their hands.

Kurogane lifted his legs again. Fai felt a sudden pain try to get at him from far away, but it didn't seem to be able to. He opened his eyes; Kurogane was pulling up a new, clean pair of pants that got stuck on his bound ankle. The man let out what Fai assumed was a string of curses before pulling them up to his waste and fastening them.

He lifted him up again, shoving his head through a shirt, pulling his arms through the sleeves. He felt weightless for a moment; Kurogane had picked him up and turned him around, resting his head against a pillow. Fai hated him for doing this, hated him as he had never hated anyone before – _just do it! _He wanted to scream. _Whatever it is you want, just do it and then kill me! Be done with it! _The warrior disappeared from view suddenly, then returned, a glass of water in his hands. He spoke the same word from earlier – _drink _– and Fai felt the desire to laugh bitterly creep up in him. What choice did he have?

Kurogane lifted his head again. The last thing that Fai felt before the drug pushed him into sleep was that man's fingertips brushing against the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>Ashura was there in his dream. It was the day he had arrived in Celes all over again; no one spoke his language, except Ashura. Of course Ashura would know.<p>

He relived the moment as it was, walking up those steps slowly, his heart sinking into his chest. There had been a choice to be made – he, or his brother – to go, to leave their home and travel to the man they had heard spoken of as a monster. The man who had taken something precious from them, a third of their soul.

But Ashura didn't look like a monster. His long black hair fell, glossy and straight, next to a face that smiled kindly at him. Fai stopped in front of him, his head lowered dejectedly.

"Yui," Ashura had spoke. His voice was like honey. "Tell me, how is your brother? I did not know which one of you would come for her."

And how he knew which one had come, Fai didn't know either; they were identical, after all. Ashura had given them two stipulations when he first made his demand, when they learned that Chi had been abducted, and that a trade could be made: bring nothing with you, and come alone.

"Take my name," Fai, the _real _Fai, had told him. "It's all I can give you. Use it when you feel you must."

But with Ashura there was no way to pretend; he knew which twin stood before him, and Fai knew why he was there.

"You've come for Chi?"

"Yes."

"Then you shall have your sister…ah, but," he continued, smiling as Fai's eyes lit up expectantly, "In time. For now, wait."

_In time. _He'd been there for more than six months, isolated, with no one but Ashura, the man who had seized their sister, their triplet, to talk to. Ashura, whom he expected to imprison him, to torture him…Ashura, the man who had kidnapped their mute sister and demanded a brother in exchange. The man who let Fai go wherever he wanted, do whatever he pleased; the man who let him stand by him, and cared for him, who never hurt him…but never let him have her back, either. Or even speak of her. What had happened to her? Was she still there, trapped somewhere in Celes? He had failed both his brother and his sister. He had been taken prisoner just as she was. He could do nothing for her now. Despair overwhelmed him and chained him with sorrow. Anything would be better than the emptiness that gnawed at him, this feeling of failure and worthlessness; death would be kind. Fai might never know what happened to him, but at least…at least he could escape from this pain.

The dream changed; the bright, sunlit walls of Celes were gone. Instead, the dark walls of a firelit bedroom were there, a man was glaring at him through the darkness with eyes like burning coals. He wanted to run from this man, but could not move; his legs ached to find death and rush toward it, but his limbs refused his will, and the pattern on his back burned.

In his sleep, Fai moaned.


	6. Chapter 6

It was close to dawn; the room had no windows, but still Kurogane knew. He was accustomed to rising at this time. That wasn't important now; he hadn't slept. He had sat by the fire, staring into the burning embers for hours, mulling over his thoughts and questioning, in a halting way, if he would be able to fulfill Tomoyo's wish. Part of him, steeped in arrogance, assured himself that he would. Another part that steadily grew more vocal as the night wore on whispered the possibility of otherwise.

He heard Fai stir on the bed behind him. He was waking up; what was he supposed to do with him? Talk about their problems? He grunted, annoyed. That conversation would get far. _He should have died with the rest of them, _he thought furiously. Ah…but what then? Yuko had hinted that the man's survival was fate. Kurogane didn't like to believe in fate; he liked to believe that he was in control of his own destiny, and that chance – and chance alone – had delivered Fai to his feet.

His gut told him otherwise.

The bed creaked. Kurogane turned and stood up at once.

Fai had swung his legs down. He stood shakily and stepped forward, wavering. Another step; his face went white with pain as he tried to support his weight on his injured ankle.

Kurogane stepped forward. "Lie back down, you idiot –"

He moved forward swiftly as Fai fell, catching him by the elbows. The blond clutched onto his arms for support and lifted his eyes up to him.

Kurogane started; Fai was smiling at him. It was a wide, happy smile that sent shivers down his spine. "Kuro-tan," he quipped. Even his voice sounded different; lighter. Familiar, inviting.

But it felt wrong, like looking at a painting of something and not the thing itself. All of his pain was hidden behind that smile; gone was his agony and sorrow, lost in an image, a reflection...an empty mask.

The shock of seeing that smile was nothing compared to the shock of feeling Fai's right hand let go and reach down toward his pants.

"The fuck is wrong with you!" Kurogane shoved him back against the bed; Fai toppled back, blinking and confused. The smile faltered for a moment, but then returned.

"Kuro-tan, que dois-je faire?" Fai limped toward him again, smiling that same empty smile. Kurogane stood frozen in disbelief. Fai reached forward, his fingertips brushing just below Kurogane's belt, reaching for the place where his legs intersected, searching.

Fai gasped; Kurogane's hand came up and closed around his throat, throwing him backwards.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He leaned in close and growled the words into his ear. Fai struggled, his hands prying at the fingertips closed around his throat. The smile was gone; the pain from earlier had flooded back, and with it a new terror and confusion.

Kurogane wrenched himself away. Fai sank to the foot of the bed.

"S'il vous plaît faites ce que vous voulez de moi," he whispered. "Alors s'il vous plaît me tuer."

"I can't fucking understand you," he snapped. Kurogane turned on his heel, furious, and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

In the common room, he breathed deeply. For a fleeting moment, he had felt something he didn't want to admit, something darker and quick move inside him. _You were angry, _he told himself. _You wanted to kill him. _

_No. _He thought. _That wasn't it. _Fai had stood there, giving him an invitation – but it was wrong, and disgusting. He hated the man – no, that empty creature locked in the room behind him – that could smile that way at someone with such insincerity and lies. Fai didn't want sex; whatever it was he wanted, he saw that as a means to an end. But why?

Kurogane hadn't given him the right amount of the drug Subaru had given him; he realized that as soon as he had begun to handle the man, to wipe away the blood from his body, hours ago. Blue eyes had watched him as he wiped the damp cloth over his skin.

"I'll bet your enjoying this, aren't you?" He'd jeered. But no – the revulsion in those eyes spoke otherwise. There was anger there, self hatred, and embarrassment. Kurogane had worked as a solider did in the field; efficiently, without qualms, cleaning him…but before all that, as Fai lay on his stomach, he stared, entranced, at the elaborate pattern on Fai's back. He had enjoyed tracing it, following its path along hollows, down his spine. He had smirked at the thought that below him, Fai was probably furious, but couldn't fight against him. He had liked having that brief moment of power – it was the first time he'd felt in control since standing before Tomoyo – but also, he had liked the feeling of that man's skin, however briefly, before he had shoved that feeling away and buried in a place where it lay, ignored, as just another passing sensation.

Until, a moment ago, it had been enflamed.

Whatever fleeting moment of desire he had felt, it was gone. Disgust had moved in its place; he couldn't get the image of that smile out of his head as he walked through the castle. The sun was rising in the sky, tinting the world in soft pinks and oranges.

His feet carried him forward without knowing where he was going; the open air greeted him as the gardens flowered around him. The sun had finally crested above the lowest trees as his feet walked up marble steps, through an archway, when he came to a stop and realized where his legs had carried him.

"Ah, Kurogane…what a surprise!"

"No it's not," he snapped. He stood in Yuko's shrine, glaring at her. She was draped across the marble steps leading up to the cloisters, her black hair gleaming on the marble. The High Priest lay with his head in her lap; he turned now to look at Kurogane, smiling. Smoke circled around them as the pungent smell of burning herbs filled the air. "You knew I'd be coming."

"That's true." She smiled at him. "And here you are."

"I want to have a wish granted."

Yuko looked down at Watanuki; they shared some wordless conversation between them before she looked back at him. "You want words."

"We can't understand each other."

"And why is that important?"

Kurogane's muscles tensed. "Because I need to know what he's saying."

"Why?"

"Don't play games with me!"

"You didn't end that sentence with 'you evil bitch.' Fai must be having a good effect on you already."

Red eyes narrowed. "How did you know his name?"

Her smile stretched wider. "Tell me why you wish to speak his language. And be honest. I'll know if you're lying."

He glowered furiously. "There's been – a misunderstanding between us. I need to be able to speak with him."

"Mmm." She traced a trail of smoke with her finger; it curled and twisted into a butterfly. "And you seem surprised by this."

"Why wouldn't I be surprised?"

"He watched you murder someone…let us say…dear to him. You then dragged him from the country he had come to call home and imprisoned him. The next time you saw him – _much _later, after he sat, in shock and silence, in a prison – you caused him, what I have been told by my dear client Subaru, bodily harm. Now suddenly you are before him again – you bring him to your own room, you try to offer him health and comfort. And now you stand before me, surprised that there has been a misunderstanding between you both. Don't you think he might be a little bit…" She let the smoke butterfly flit away from his fingertips, dissolving. "_Confused_?"

"_I'm _the one confused," he retorted. "You made a deal with him. I couldn't understand, but I saw you do it. You agreed to grant whatever wish he had."

"You always were observant."

"But you still handed him over to me. So what the hell am I supposed to do with him?"

"You know what you are supposed to do."

"You know what I'm asking!" He had lost his patience. "You wouldn't have turned him over if I didn't fit into his contract with you. It wouldn't be fair otherwise."

"You're right," she answered. "But why are you worrying about _that_?"

"Because I think whatever he wants has contributed to our…misunderstanding," he finished gruffly.

"Mm. I think you may be right."

"So I need to be able to speak with him."

"Kurogane," Yuko smiled at him again, like a parent explaining something simple to a child. "You are asking for the gift of language. People trade their time for such a gift – months, years, decades – to be able to speak with another. A language is not just words. A language is a pathway between two separate cultures, a bridge between two individual's worlds. That is a very, very valuable thing. And you, my dear child," she finished, "Cannot afford the price."

"You're fucking kidding me."

"No. But, I _can _offer you something that will help. Something you can afford, I think. Watanuki, please go fetch it."

Wordlessly, Watanuki rose. He smiled his eerie smile at Kurogane and left. When he returned, he carried a staff in his arms. It was plain, smooth cedar wood. Compared to everything else about Yuko, it was as plain as possible.

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Give it to him."

"And that will allow us to talk?"

"You've taken up pretending to be dim-witted, then?"

Kurogane sneered. "What's the price?"

"Your sword."

"Fuck you."

Watanuki smiled kindly. "It's temporary," he explained. "This is just an exchange. When he has no more need for this staff, return it and we will return your sword."

Yuko pouted. "You weren't supposed to tell him! I wanted to see if he'd do it thinking it was a permanent exchange."

Kurogane left cursing them loudly, awkwardly walking without the weight of his sword swinging by his side. In his hand, he grasped the staff. Yuko said it would be useful; useful, he thought, if he hit Fai upside the head with it and knocked some understanding into him.

_That _would make it a bargain.


	7. Chapter 7

Fai was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire when Kurogane returned, or at least, by the cold, gray ashes left in the hearth. He looked up, and Kurogane caught an expression of mild surprise, as if he couldn't believe he'd come back.

"Kuro-tan," he said. Kurogane thought Watanuki's smile was eerie; Fai's was downright unsettling, and now it stretched brightly across his face. "Bienvenue à nouveau."

_Why does he bother? _When Fai spoke, his language sounded like vowels crammed together; he couldn't distinguish where one word began and another ended. The door swung shut behind him as he carried his items in.

He set another tray of food down on the table. Fai looked at it dubiously, but his attention was pulled back to the warrior. "Où est ton épée?"

Kurogane sighed, and with every ounce of his will, imagined Tomoyo, the epitome of patience and understanding. "I can't understand you," he huffed.

"Où est ton épée?" Fai repeated. He pointed to the long staff that was looped in Kurogane's belt where his sword had hung.

"My sword? Gone." He undid the sash tying the staff to his waist and grasped it. Kurogane held out a hand, offering to help him stand.

There was an awkward moment of stillness between them before Fai accepted; he placed his hand in that strong palm and felt it grip him, pulling him to his feet. Kurogane thrust the staff at him; for a moment, the blond wobbled, then shifted his weight and stood.

He was taller than Kurogane had had remembered him being. He could practically stare into eyes, eyes like cold sapphires – all spectacle, no depth.

"Walk."

"Hm?" Fai smiled politely. Kurogane grimaced. He motioned with his hands at the floor. "Ah," Fai nodded. He used the staff to move, supporting his weight when his ankle could not, in a limping gait that grew steadily less awkward as he tried it out. He came back to where Kurogane stood, grinning.

"Cela a été très bon!" His mood was enthusiastic. Kurogane smirked and clapped him on the back.

Fai stumbled forward, gasping and clutching his chest.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Forgot."

Wincing, Fai only smiled back. He let go of his chest and comically waved it off as if nothing had happened. Kurogane detested it; he knew he was watching a farce.

"Ah, mais Kuro-tan, où est votre arme?" Fai sat back down in the chair. Red eyes slid over him and noticed the way one hand still wrapped itself around his broken ribs. The other pointed at the space where the missing sword should be.

Kurogane shook his head. "Gone," he repeated.

Fai looked confused. "Gone?"

"_Gone._"

Fai's smile was huge. "Ensuite, je vais devoir parler à vous jusqu'à ce que vous perdez votre sang-froid de nouveau. Vous pouvez m'étrangler avec vos mains nues - que ce serait bien avec moi. Pourquoi ne pas me tuer maintenant donc nous n'avons pas à traiter avec l'autre plus?"

Kurogane stared at him. The reasonableness with which Fai spoke seemed to suggest he was offering a recipe or a tip on the weather, yet something about the cheery way he smiled made his skin crawl. "You're just fucking with me. I don't what you're saying, and you know that. Idiot."

"Peut-être vous serait-il comme si je –"

"Shut up!" He barked.

Fai fell silent; Kurogane frowned at the sudden gleam of satisfaction in those blue eyes. He'd given him what he wanted…but _why? _He stared at him, his eyes glaring at the man until Fai began to squirm uncomfortably in the chair. Why did he try to provoke him?

Fai rose, pushing himself up with the staff. He limped over to the far wall of the bedroom and pressed his hand against it, drawing a square.

"Fenêtre?"

He leaned back; one long, thin arm came up and mimicked peering off into the distance.

"A window?"

"Une fenêtre." Fai nodded and mimicked pointing. "Puis-je voir de l'extérieur?"

Kurogane wanted to hold his head in hands and groan. He didn't get the chance; a knock came at the door.

"Come in!"

Syaoran appeared at the threshold. He blinked, surprised, as the man who he had seen less than twelve hours before, prone and weak on the bed, now stood, cheerily waving at him. "Bonjour! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer!" He walked over to Kurogane. "Vous devez être un ami de mon ami ici présent, Kuro-rin!" With his free hand, Fai slapped Kurogane on the back.

Syaoran flushed and backed one step out of the doorway. Kurogane's face had clouded over with a dark expression.

"He doesn't. Speak. _Our language._" Kurogane's voice quaked with his effort to control his rage.

"I…I see."

Fai leaned forward and stuck out his free hand.

"Mon nom est Fai. Quel est votre nom?"

"He knows we don't speak his language either, right?"

"_Yes." _Kurogane spoke through gritted teeth. "He's doing this to be _annoying._"

Syaoran looked puzzled; Fai continued to hold out his hand, smiling pleasantly. "If you know that, you must have some way of communicating with him."

"I just _know – _hurry up and shake his hand so he'll stop _doing _that!"

Syaoran reached forward and shook his hand. Fai grinned. "J'ai fait un autre ami! Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît donner à cet homme une épée?"

"I think he's asking something," Syaoran offered.

"He was talking about a window earlier. He probably wants to go outside."

"How do you know he was talking about a win-"

"_What do you want, Syoaran!"_

"P-Princess Tomoyo asked me to come get you and…Fai? She has someone she wants you both to see. She said it was someone who could help you."

"Tell her I already tried talking to Yuko, and I won't try again."

Syaoran's face colored. "No, it's not Yuko…it's someone else. The Princess isn't sure, but she thinks she knows someone who might be able to translate for you."

Kurogane's interest was piqued. "Take us there." Syaoran nodded and turned. Kurogane stepped forward, inclining his head sharply toward Fai to do the same, but the man's arm suddenly grabbed his. Ruby eyes turned back to look into blue sapphires. "Alors, puis-je obtenir de quitter ma cage?" He asked. "Est-ce la fin de mon enfermement ici avec vous?"

Kurogane shoved him off. "_Shut up, _idiot. Let's go." Fai smiled and nodded, following them out of the room.

It was a long walk to their destination; Fai couldn't move very fast, and Kurogane, who usually walked determinedly, swiftly, found his patience tested once again. He had thought perhaps they would head to the main hall, but no – they were traveling up sprawling flights of stairs, up into the private gardens of the royal family, high above the palace.

"Here we are." They had reached the top of a twisting walkway; the floor suddenly leveled out and stretched onward, but the floor, rather than the marble they had just walked on, had become grasses of deep blues and greens. Syaoran pointed to some fifty feet away, where, in the middle of the garden, a large, clear pool of water waited with figures standing close. "I'll wait for you here."

Neither spoke as they moved forward; Princess Tomoyo turned and smiled, her joy radiant and earnest as they approached. Behind her, Queen Amateratsu sat at the edge of the pool, her gown trailing down into the water's edge.

"Ah, Kurogane," she spoke. She had the same dark hair as Tomoyo, but her eyes were different, her gaze sharper. "Introduce us to your new companion."

"Tomoyo," he said gruffly, "Amateratsu. This is Fai."

Fai looked at the two of them but didn't speak; he smiled politely, inclining his head in a bow.

"How are you, Kurogane?" Tomoyo's eyes were shining.

"Fine." His voice was blunt; he was exhausted, having not slept at all last night. She frowned a little, nodding.

"I thought about your troubles," she said. Behind her, Amateratsu watched her younger sister. "I asked Yuko for help. She said the price was too high, and that you had already asked her, too."

"A wise man knows when he needs help," he defended himself.

"She's not judging you, Kurogane." Amateratsu dipped her fingers into the water; ripples spread. "Calm down."

"I only wanted to help," Tomoyo explained. "Yuko said that if I were to do something…well, if it was me, there would be no price. And I thought, while there was nothing _I _could do…I know someone, someone very dear to me, who possibly could…and Yuko said it would be alright to try."

"Come here." Amateratsu turned her gaze to Fai. "Both of you."

Fai followed Kurogane's example and approached the edge of the reflection pool.

"Look into the waters," Tomoyo instructed. "You'll see her there, and if she can, she will speak to you both. She normally walks through dreams – but Yuko said there was a chance she could do this."

Kurogane stared hard down into the water; Fai, following his gaze, looked down into the limpid depths.

At first he thought the sky was growing darker, that he had been staring for so long that the day was passing. But no, it wasn't that; darkness crept in at the edges of his vision, and without realizing it, he had sunk to his knees beside that pool, staring into the waters that grew steadily blacker the longer he looked at his reflection, into the black center of his eyes…and before he knew when or how, Kurogane had slipped into the unconscious of his mind where dreams were free to wander.

"Can you hear me?" A voice asked.


	8. Chapter 8

In the darkness, Fai turned. In this world of ephemeral vision, his ankle wasn't injured, his ribs didn't hurt. He was strong again, whole and well at the zenith of health. _My mind, _he thought. _This is just a representation of my mind._

Maybe the same was true for the girl who stood before him. She was young, perhaps Tomoyo's age or a little older, with short, brown hair and wide, green eyes. A plain white dress moved around her bare legs, floating in the current of some unseen, spiritual tide.

"Can you hear me?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Yes," another voice, to his left, replied.

Fai wheeled. Kurogane stood, some ten paces away, staring at the girl. Had he just spoken his language? Or did he imagine…?

"I can only do this once," she said. "We must make this short time count. My name is Sakura. Tomoyo has told me who you both are."

"Tomoyo? That's the young girl –"

"How do you know the princess –"

They both stopped, shocked; they could _understand _each other, and the realization was oddly jolting. Now that they could finally speak, they had nothing to say.

Sakura stepped forward. "If I have made communication possible for you both, in this world of dreams that we are now in, then that is grave for each of you. This is not something I am accustomed to doing. My power lies in my ability to communicate with the dead; Tomoyo can walk through the dreams of those close to death. The two of us have made this possible, which means that both of you are close to death in some way."

Fai's eyes lit up. "Yes, my wish –"

"I've got no plans on dying any time soon." Kurogane folded his hands over his chest.

Sakura smiled at him gently. "There are many types of death, Kurogane. Sometimes it is just a transformation."

"Not for me." Fai spoke. He turned to Kurogane and looked him steadily in the eyes. It was almost unbelievable to him…he could understand him. "I made a contract with Yuko. She said that you could fulfill my wish."

Two red eyes narrowed. "_I _made a contract with Yuko. She said _you _could fulfill my wish."

Fai frowned. "Then…our wishes must be compatible. My wish –"

"Was to -"

"Change."

"Die."

The two men stared at one another, each stunned into silence, until Kurogane tore his gaze away from Fai's shocked expression.

"This can't be right." His words were harsh, biting. "If I grant his wish, mine won't be granted. If he grants mine, his can't be granted. Not by me."

"It has to be you." Fai turned to him with a wild, desperate look. "That was the deal. I forfeit my life to her – I can't even end my own miserable existence. Where is your sword? Kill me like you killed King Ashura."

Kurogane's red eyes burned like coals. "I traded my sword to Yuko to get you that staff. So you could walk."

Fai's fists were clenched; he had worked himself close to hysterics. "You're the one who broke my ankle in the first place. Why would you do that?" Rather than raise his voice, it came out quieter, a hiss of frigid fury. "I don't want your pity or your help – I want you end my life."

"You think I pity you? Tck," he sneered. "And forget it, I'm not going to kill you."

Fai fell to the ground; a wordless cry of frustration tore from his lips.

Sakura approached him quietly. "Fai," she said. He looked up into her green eyes and felt tears slide down his cheeks. "Look."

He turned slowly and looked over his shoulder.

It was like looking at a painting that became more real with every moment that went by. Snow capped mountains sharpened, icicles grew clearer. And there, next to a frozen stream, stood a girl.

She looked as beautiful as he remembered her; his brother and he had blues eyes, but Chi's…liquid amber, like their mother's. Her hair hung down to the ground like two angel's wings; snow collected on the ends. She was dressed in blue, with white fur cascading down to the ground. Pink earmuffs stuck out from the sides of her head; it was always frigid in their home country, a small land of endless winter…a place he could not quite recall, as if hazy.

"You remember this?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." His voice was distant. "I remember this."

This was the moment, he realized, that had led him to this spot where he was now. In a few minutes, Chi would disappear, seized. And he and his brother would have to make a choice.

"This is only a memory. This is not your Chi." Sakura turned him gently back to face her, back into the blackness. Kurogane stood still, staring out into where the memory had been. His eyes looked back at Fai with a strange expression hidden in them; he had seen the image, too.

"I cannot show you Chi, because she is not close enough to death for us to reach out to her."

"She's…alive?"

"You have not failed her. You don't need to despair."

His head sunk down. "No. I've made my deal. It's up to him now."

Sakura gave a startled cry; before Fai could move voluntarily, he found himself hauled up by the collar of his shirt. The red eyes of a beast glowered at him.

"You want to kill yourself over that girl even though she's alive…and you're just giving up?"

Fai glared at him. "I made a contract. There's nothing I can do."

"You can fight it!" He shook him furiously.

Fai laughed bitterly. "You can't understand."

For being a dream, Kurogane's punch still hurt remarkably badly. Fai found himself on the ground again, clutching his head.

"You want to see your wish come true? You want be that selfish and die? Then fine, I'm going to be that selfish and pursue _my _wish. And that means you can go to hell before I grant _yours_. You're my prisoner – you'll do as I say, including _live._"

Fai looked at him and smiled his empty, plucky smile. "Oh, Kuro-tan, I can be really difficult, you know. I'm not going to make things easy on you."

"It's _Kurogane!"_

But Fai looked suddenly puzzled. "Je ne peux pas vous comprends plus...ah, Sakura!"

Sakura held her hands to her chest; her eyes were sad. Her body was unraveling from the feet up; cherry blossom petals floated away into the blackness.

"You're wrong," she called; her voice already sounded far away. "Your wishes _are _compatible! Please, Kurogane – Tomoyo is my dear friend." Tears fell from her eyes. "_Don't give up. _Try for her. And Fai –" Sakura turned to him and smiled. "You _can _save her yet – you can save Chi!"

And just as suddenly as she appeared and spoke to them, Sakura was gone.

* * *

><p>Fai stirred. He was surprised to find that it was still bright daylight; the sun sparkled on the reflection pool. He had fallen near the edge, his fingertips brushing the water. He blinked slowly, readjusting to the light.<p>

Kurogane was already up; he was speaking with the woman Fai assumed, by the diadem on her head, was the queen of this country, and the young girl from earlier: Tomoyo. They stopped talking and turned to look at him.

_I wish they would stop staring at me, _he thought. _Especially _him.

Kurogane walked over; his face was carefully impassive, blank. He leaned down and offered a hand.

Fai wanted to glare at him, to shout at him to leave him alone. Instead, he smiled graciously and accepted; the soldier pulled him effortlessly to his feet and handed him the staff. The staff, he now knew, that had been traded for the instrument by which he had hoped to die.

"Thank you, Kuro-tan," he said. "Please, finish your conversation. I'll just wait here."

Kurogane didn't move. He stared at him, silent. All of that anger and vitriol from the dream world seemed spent.

"You're making me a bit uncomfortable, Kuro-rin," he quipped. "I can stand and talk at you all day if you want. Really, try me." And he smiled brighter.

Kurogane said something, quietly. It was just as difficult for Fai to discern the sounds of his language as it was for them to discern his own. He thought on how strange it was to be able to, however momentarily, understand one another. He found himself surprisingly relieved that the moment had passed. It was easier if they couldn't talk.

"Sorry, the language barrier – it blocks both ways!" He laughed a little, a hollow sound.

Kurogane continued to look at him oddly. Suddenly, he reached forward with both hands, grasping his head.

Fai froze. Two thumbs touched the corner of each of his eyes and pushed downward; Fai was suddenly aware of the liquid there, the two tears he had shed when Kurogane had said that no, he would be denied what he wanted most. Kurogane wiped them away and stepped back, gesturing toward the way they had come with a shrug that was too forced to pass as casual. It was time to go.

Both of the women bowed their heads graciously as he walked past them, following along behind the person he hated most in the world, second only to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

They had returned to their quarters and sat in silence for hours until a knock came at the door; Kurogane watched Fai, who, in an effort not to meet his gaze, watched Syaoran with mild interest as he busied himself in the main bedroom, lighting the fire, the lamps, changing the linen.

"Syaoran," Fai said suddenly. "Merci."

Syaoran looked puzzled. "I don't…why is he saying that?"

"He's asking you to kill him. That's the mercy he wants."

The boy looked suddenly ill. "But that's…horrible."

Fai seemed puzzled and shook his head. He limped up to him and handed him the staff. The boy held it, perplexed, but ever polite, replied, "Thank you."

"Ah!" Fai clapped his hands together. "_Merci. _Th_ank _you. Ah…puis-je avoir ce retour?" He pointed at the staff. Syaoran nodded, returned it, and headed to the door.

"Master Kurogane, where should I prepare your sleeping quarters?"

"I'd like my bed back," he muttered. He was seated in the chair by the fire, his head in his hands. "In the common room. On the couch. Bring us food, Syaoran. A selection."

Syaoran bowed and departed, shutting the door behind him.

Fai moved closer to the fire and sat down, crossing his legs. Kurogane watched him smile placidly, stupidly, without a change in expression, as he had done for hours now.

"Chi."

It worked; Fai looked up sharply at him, his eyes narrowing. "Who is she?" Kurogane tried to shrug his shoulders and raise his eyebrows.

Fai's smile returned. "Elle n'est pas important!"

"Don't try to be dismissive or lie. She means something to you." Fai only smiled, waving his hand. _No use! _Blue eyes said. _Can't understand you._

But Kurogane wanted to know; they hadn't spoken a word since that moment when they could understand one another, but that image of the girl with the long hair was hard to get out of his head…although he wasn't sure why.

"Your lover?"

"Eh?"

Kurogane pointed at the bed. "_You, _and Chi."

Fai's fake disinterest disappeared. He followed Kurogane's movements and words. He nodded. "Oui, nous sommes entrés dans le monde ensemble." He laughed and pointed at his legs, spread them slightly, made a "whoosh" noise, then held up three fingers.

Kurogane was certain something had either gotten lost in translation, or Fai was offering to share intimate and odd details concerning his sex life with the woman. Fai seemed to sense something was off by his confused expression.

"Laissez-moi essayer de nouveau." He hobbled to his feet and imitated putting a crown on his head. Kurogane followed this game of charades with his eyes, curious. Fai leaned over into the fire; he arched his back like a panther, Kurogane thought, as the blond pretended to trace something…

_Ripples. _

"Amateratsu."

Fai nodded. He then imitated putting a crown on his head again, but this time he crouched down, wincing as his weight shifted onto his ankle.

Despite his nature, Kurogane grinned a little at his impression of Tomoyo as a shorter Amateratsu. "Tomoyo."

Fai nodded. "Chi et Fai…Tomoyo et Amateratsu."

"She's your sister." A sudden and unexpected wave of relief crept up on him, though he was unsure why. "Ah." And then the bed…and the whoosh? _Childbirth, _he thought. They were twins. No…Fai had held up _three _fingers…

A knock came out the door; Syaoran entered, carrying a large selection of food. Fai's face fell. Kurogane dismissed him and turned back to Fai after he left, pointing at the food.

"Eat."

"No." He crossed his arms.

"_Eat._"

"'Eat,'" Fai mocked. "_No_."

"I'm not going to do this again with you. If you don't eat, you'll die."

Fai grinned.

"Okay. That's fine." Kurogane cursed him with every foul word he could think of as he rose. He walked out the bedroom door and into the common room; a rope was tied around a hanging curtain. He took it off and returned.

"One last chance, idiot," Kurogane warned. _"Eat."_

"No."

Fai wasn't fast enough, though, to his credit, he tried. Kurogane had moved two steps over and grabbed his arm, spinning him around. The staff clattered to the ground; Kurogane moved down in one fluid motion and snatched it up, holding it horizontally against the flat of his palm. With a mighty push, he sent Fai sprawling into the chair.

The blond gasped. "Lâchez-moi!"

"Shut up!" Kurogane loomed over him, tying his wrists behind him and then looping the long rope around the back of the chair, which was just as well. Fai had begun to kick out, uninterested in keeping his foot from getting injured further. His torso secured, it took a matter of minutes to get a second rope from the common room and lash it around his legs, tying them down to the chair.

Kurogane leaned back, satisfied with his work. Fai glared at him hatefully.

"This is _your _fault, moron," he snapped, stabbing a finger through the air at him. Two blue eyes scowled back. "You could just eat yourself. Instead, you're going to make me force feed you. Fine. Let's see…"

Fai rolled his eyes as Kurogane made a show of choosing something from the tray. "Fish." He took a fork and stabbed off a bit of filet. Fai looked sickened at the sight of it. "Not fish? Bread." He took a slice of bread and held it up to his face. Fai gritted his teeth and turned away.

"Stubborn bastard." Kurogane pulled up the second chair and sat across him, close enough for their knees to touch. He slipped a pen knife out his boot; the sudden glint of a small blade caught Fai's attention. Kurogane laughed. _No chance, _his eyes said. He picked up a peach and sliced it open, carving out a small chunk. He held it out.

Fai shook his head. Kurogane's patience was gone; he put the pen knife down on the tray and reached forward, grabbing Fai by the hair and pulling his head back. It would be harder to keep his mouth closed this way, he thought. His other hand moved forward, fingers prying through clenched teeth to force the slice of fruit into his mouth. "Bite me for all I care," he snapped.

Fai bit him.

Kurogane flinched, but pressed the fruit into his mouth and then held his jaw shut until he had eaten and swallowed. "Fruit," he snapped. "Too soft to choke on. Bet you're disappointed."

He pulled back and cut another slice of the peach; the juices ran down his fingers. He leaned forward, expecting another battle of wills; Kurogane felt the blond's defenses crumble as his thumb pushed through Fai's lips, slipping the fruit inside. He withdrew and felt his lips slide along his fingers.

For a pair that couldn't understand each other, they had grown unusually silent. Fai was enraptured; he had refused food for days now, long before he had been dragged out of the prison cell…and this was delicious and _good, _something he had never tasted before, something that didn't grow in his winter home.

With each slice he cut, Kurogane fed him a little slower, battling against acknowledging his own enjoyment in Fai's delight in the fruit and the way his tongue would lick at his fingers as he withdrew them from his mouth. When the peach was gone, Kurogane hesitated for a moment, then held his hand up to Fai's mouth. He pushed two fingers past his lips, pressing against his soft tongue.

Fai sucked at them, licking them as they were withdrawn. _This isn't what you think it is, _Kurogane told himself even as he shivered, feeling Fai's tongue lap at his palm. He turned his arm; the juices had run down his wrist. Fai licked the skin, his lips cool against Kurogane's flesh. _He hasn't eaten in days. He's just hungry._

_Then pull your hand away._

He rose. Fai looked after him, confused. "Je vais manger. Quelle était cette nourriture? Je peux me nourrir. _Eat_," he said. He squirmed a bit, looking over his shoulder at his bound wrists. "Je vais manger."

Kurogane smirked. "Oh, _now _you want to eat? Like I'd trust you." He picked up an orange and sat down across from him. Fai eyed it hungrily.

"Let me guess – not much grows where you come from?" He punctured the citrus skin with his thumb, spraying the juices over his forearm. Usually he was pretty good at peeling things, as deft with a knife as he was, but for some reason his knife kept slipping; his fingers would pierce the tender flesh, and before long, Kurogane's wrist and arm were dripping, covered in the juice.

He shivered as Fai ran his tongue along his skin, licking at the lingering taste, and assured himself it was just an accident…one that he had repeated accidentally until all the fruit was gone.

Kurogane moved behind the chair and undid the ropes. Fai pulled his hands forward and rubbed his wrists, mock-pouting. "Vous avez été très cruel, Kuro-pu," Fai said.

"Shut up – Kuro-pu?" He snatched up his penknife furiously. That was a new variation. So he _was _doing it to be annoying…"Keep eating." He pointed at the remaining food. Fai looked at the remaining meats and seemed disappointed.

"Je voudrais du chocolat," he sighed. He stepped forward suddenly. Kurogane froze in surprise as Fai grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close. His soft tongue licked his neck twice before Kurogane shoved him away. He reached up to his neck and felt something cool; _ah. The fruit._

Fai took no notice of his dark expression. "Qu'est-_ce_ que la nourriture? Je pourrais manger un _cent_! Pouvez-vous obtenir plus?" He pointed at the piles of citrus skin. "Le premier fruit était le meilleur."

"Just _shut up,_" he sighed, but only half-heartedly. Kurogane gathered himself and left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Weariness, more than just in his body, crept up on him. He didn't bother to change; heavily, he fell down onto the couch and sighed.

It had been a long forty-eight hours. He was afraid it was going to be an even longer lifetime.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurogane was dreaming in a way he hadn't for a long time.

He was in a bedroom, a composite of many bedrooms he had had over many years, and he was reclining in a chair. His clothes were gone, as were the clothes of the man kneeling in front of him. Fai's hands were tied behind his back in tight knots of rope; he looked up at Kurogane and grinned coyly.

Kurogane gave a "hmph" and grabbed the back of Fai's head, pushing his fingers through blonde hair as he brought him closer to his legs. His cock was burning with what felt like fire; he gasped as a sudden, wet coolness slid down it, his hips moving. Fai worked hungrily, licking his member, nibbling at the base, taking it all in and then sliding it out, his tongue trailing up to flick at the very tip of the head.

Kurogane stood up and grasped his manhood, felt the uncomfortable stiffness in his palm, and stroked it. With his other hand, he hooked two fingers in Fai's mouth and pushed it open, coming on the man's tongue. Fai shuddered and swallowed; blue eyes looked at him, greedy and insistent. He leaned forward and began licking at the head, running his tongue along Kurogane's thighs in a quest for more…

"Kuro-tan, réveillez-vous!"

Kurogane woke up and felt like he had been plunged into ice water. He was breathing rapidly, and he could feel a throbbing in his pants…and a wetness near his waistline.

Fai was standing over him, grinning. "Etiez-vous rêver un cauchemar?"

"W-what?"

"Un cauchemar." Fai reached up above his head with one hand, steadying his balance, as if scared, and made a fake "Aaaah!" sound.

"A nightmare."

Fai grinned, nodding_. _Kurogane watched him walk over to the curtains, set the staff aside, and throw them open. Sunlight poured in. The warrior winced; he hadn't opened those curtains in…he couldn't even remember. And _he'd _been the one who took the ropes off. "C'est un beau matin!" He turned back to Kurogane. "Eat?"

Blood rushed to his face. _What are you thinking? _He cursed at himself. "No. Bathe, then eat."

"Eat?"

"_Bathe. _I need to clean up." He felt ridiculous as he motioned rubbing his arms with soap, but oddly satisfied that Fai's confusion disappeared. He nodded.

"_Bathe,_" Fai repeated. "Eat." An idea had occurred to him. He pointed at the couch.

"Couch."

Minutes passed. Kurogane repeated the words wardrobe, rug, table, ceiling, floor, shirt, cup, glass, wall, bedroom, pillow, and, after some difficulty in deciphering what Fai meant with his wavings, morning. Fai was an apt learner; he repeated them all, in order.

"Armoire." He pointed at the wardrobe, then expectantly at Kurogane.

He didn't want to do this; he wanted to clean up the hot liquid on his waste that was sliding under his clothes, making him uncomfortable…but Fai was talking to him again. "Aar-moire," he answered.

Fai beamed and gave a thumbs up. He pointed at the pillow on the couch. "Oreiller."

"_What?_"

"Oreiller!"

Kurogane shook his head. "Ori-yah?"

"Eh…no."

"We can do this later," he grunted, rising. "I'll be back." He moved toward the door, but stopped. Fai had picked up the staff and followed him. "You. _Stay._" He pointed at the couch. Fai cocked his head to the side, perplexed.

"_Bathe?_"

"_I'm _bathing. _You _stay."

Kurogane would have yelled at him if not for the look of concentration that came over his face as he let the staff lean against the couch. He stood on both feet and crossed his hands over his chest in an 'x.' _He's doing this to prove a point, _he thought, _even if it causes him a lot of pain_. Fai's face was artificially blank, but his eyes were determined. "_Bathe._" He patted his chest.

"Fine."

"Yay, Kuro-tan, _mer…_th_ank _you!" Fai grabbed the staff and sighed with relief as he leaned his weight onto it. Kurogane winced at the way he said the hard 'a,' as awkward as it was…but shrugged, holding the door open for him as they walked.

* * *

><p>Fai was accustomed to bathing once a day, a luxury he had enjoyed at Ashura's palace in Celes. He'd never felt so dirty in his life up until a day ago; even now, he felt only a little less unclean after Kurogane had wiped off the blood and dirt from him. He knew things were different here, in this place, but still…he kept his expression pleased and nonchalant as they walked despite his confusion. Why were they going outside?<p>

His ankle was throbbing. He ignored the pain and limped along behind Kurogane, a shadow lost in his own thoughts. "_You don't have to despair." _That's what the girl, Sakura, had said to him in the dream. Chi was alive. Fai – the _real _Fai – could save her.

The air was growing hotter, muggier. Fai didn't notice; shame had welled up in his chest, suffocating him. _"You're just giving up?" _When Kurogane spoke in the dream world, had he been speaking Fai's language? Or was Fai speaking his? Or maybe, had they just _understood? _The question was too complicated to ask. _Yes, _he thought. He was just giving up. How could he explain that to somebody who couldn't possibly understand what it felt like to try…and fail. He doubted Kurogane had failed at anything in his life. He didn't look like a man who accepted defeat.

But he'd been in Celes for half a year. On the first day, he had asked where Chi was. He'd been locked into a room for four days without food or water or communication, just oppressive silence, hunger, and thirst. Finally, Ashura had had him released, and had promised he would have Chi back…in time. But not to speak of her until then. Ashura had held out his hand; a tattoo had appeared above his palm.

"_This will protect you," _Ashura had said. They had embraced; Fai's back had seared with pain for a moment, and then Ashura had stepped away. The image, the black markings that had shimmered above his hand like wisps of smoke, had gone. Fai could feel them on his body.

And he had feared Ashura, at first, and wanted to find Chi, but slowly his fear had ebbed away into compliance, contentment…and maybe even happiness. It was easy to forget why he had come there, against his will, easy to forget that, really, he was just a hostage, when Ashura gave him all he could want. And he _had_ forgotten; he didn't think of Ashura that way. He had been kindly, like an older brother or uncle, and he had enjoyed Fai's company. He was always smiling. _In time, _he had promised, and Fai had trusted him. And the _real _Fai? He must have given up on him, too – there was no word from him, nothing. Six months…and not a single attempt to find out what had happened to him.

Fai sighed; he missed Ashura and wanted him there at that moment. Ashura could understand him.

But guilt reminded him of his brother, his sister. He had failed them both. _You should have fought Ashura for her, _he told himself. _You came there so that he would let her go. You shouldn't have complied – you should have done something. _

But he was a coward. Six months…and he'd done nothing. It was like a spell, hazy and warm, had been cast over him.

"Oof!"

Kurogane spun around and snapped something at him. He hadn't been paying attention and walked right into his back. They'd come to a stop in front of…Fai had no idea what it was. There was steam in the air, warm and hazy. The bodies of water in front of him weren't big enough to be considered 'lakes,' but small pools connected by streams. He stared, amazed – the steam was rising from the _water_, as if the very earth was heating it.

His keeper turned around and jerked his head at the water. "Bathe." His voice was so deep; every time he spoke, it was like listening to the deep growling of an ill-humored animal.

"In _there_? It's outside. There are no walls."

He grunted. "_Bathe._"

"But this is not very private!"

Kurogane scoffed and pulled off his shirt. Fai decided that, if it ever came down to a battle of strength, he would lose. Instantly. It wasn't that the man was muscular in the bulky sense, but every muscle and cord in his arms and back was toned and defined, sculpted to suggest hours of physical endurance, strength, and power. Unphased by his presence, he continued stripping until he was naked, and walked into the water.

Fai had politely averted his gaze, looking around at the ground, and noticed the little stacks of washcloths, soaps. _People actually BATHE here! _He thought. _I can't believe this isn't a joke. _

Kurogane stood in the water, submerged up to his chest. He shouted something at Fai.

"And this is the _only _place to get clean?"

Kurogane scoffed at the look of distaste on Fai's face. "Oh, fine, Kuro-tan, you win." He sighed and lowered himself to the ground, placing the staff near the edge of the spring. He stripped off his shirt and felt the cool air on his body. There was only one shoe to take off; it sat neatly next to the staff.

Red eyes were watching him.

"Kuro-tan, some privacy, if don't mind." No response. Fai smiled wide and made a motion of spinning around with his index finger.

His captor 'hmped' and turned away.

Fai managed to work the pants gingerly off his foot the same way he had managed to maneuver them on – with great care.

Naked, he slid into water, surprised by its heat.

Kurogane turned around and swam toward him.


	11. Chapter 11

Fai felt that powerful form slip past him, grab soap and a cloth from a rock, and swim back, decidedly uninterested in him.

The water felt shockingly good; at the bottom was a soft sand that he could rest his foot on. The water supported his weight, warm, but not scorching. He looked up into the blue sky, the white clouds…it wasn't so bad, bathing outside. A bit awkward…but not so bad.

He dunked under the water and drew his limbs inward, enjoying the feeling of complete suspension. He floated there, caught between two worlds – the water and the air – and felt both dissolve away as he shut his eyes. Images moved across his eyelids – a man who looked just like him, Chi, Ashura, and now new ones, too – the young doctor, Subaru, the pageboy Syaoran, the young princess, with her kind expression –

- and angry, red eyes that were glaring into his.

Fai yelped; Kurogane had grabbed him by the hair and dragged him out of the water. He was snapping at him, angry.

"Let me go!"

The hand released him. His hair clung to his neck and forehead, damp. "I wasn't trying to kill myself – I'm obliged _not _to do that, actually," he said, and even though the words disconnected from the sentiment, Fai smiled his widest, brightest smile.

Kurogane shut his eyes pointedly and swam away.

He watched him go, thinking. Here he was, living through another morning he had hoped not to see, thought he _wouldn't _see_. _But his life continued on. He glared at his captor's back; the man had said _no, _defiantly refused to grant his wish, to keep him alive.

_I won't make it easy on you _he had warned.

But here he was, doing nothing again. _No, _Fai thought. _I was a coward with Ashura. Not again. _His mind began to consider his options; Kurogane was like a dog chained on a short leash. The angrier he was, the more his temper controlled his actions. Fai sized him up carefully. The man was the sort of person who, on a battlefield, would never lose his cool, the incarnate of calm, collected decisions.

But in the arena of everyday life, this was a man who was uncomfortable.

Yapping on and on seemed to bother him, but he was getting better at ignoring him. Refusing to eat had worked…and then Kurogane's greatest asset, his brute strength, broke that defense down, too. Fai thought back to the first night, the way he had touched him, hoping to fulfill what he had thought Ashura's murderer wanted…and how furious and uninterested Kurogane had been.

_Well now…that's a task. _He thought. He sighed. He'd never kissed anyone before, let alone sexually accosted someone. But, then again, he was a good pretender, and if he could just get Kurogane to the point of fury… This was a proud man, a man who would not tolerate such extreme disrespect.

Fai felt the hollowness inside him grow, but he smiled. Well, it was worth a try.

* * *

><p>Kurogane had to remind himself to stop looking at him, the way his blonde hair clung to the nape of his neck, or the way that entrancing, dark pattern was splashed across his slender body…<p>

Instead, he watched him from the corner of his eye. Fai was humming pleasantly, rubbing his arms with soap. He was smiling as if someone had brought him the greatest gift he'd ever received – but it was a lie. Red eyes peered at him and saw emptiness. He couldn't forget the look on Fai's face from the dream world when he had collapsed to his knees; wide, vacant eyes. He'd seen men with that look before, men who looked up just as his sword came through the air toward their throats: despair. In Fai's case, of course, it was the opposite. _That _was hard to understand. It was because that very blade refused to cut him that Fai despaired and hid that emotion somewhere far away, painted over with a cheery grin.

He turned himself completely around, so as not to be tempted to stare at him. Minutes passed.

"Kuro-rin, vous êtes si sale!"

Fai's voice was right in his ear. He felt a wet clothe slide across his back and spun around.

"What the fuck are you doing."

Fai stood directly in front of him…smiling. That smile, with its blatant insincerity, repulsed him. Kurogane stepped back and felt rock against his skin. Fai pushed himself through the water until they were only a few inches apart. "Pas d'endroit où aller! Temps de nettoyer le gros chien."

"Cut it out."

Fai reached forward and drew the cloth across his chest. Annoyance flickered in those red eyes. _What is he thinking? _He tried to discern the blond's thoughts, but his eyes were too cold, too solid – there was no penetrating their depths. Probably, he thought, because there was nowhere to go.

He moved to slide away; a thin arm reached out and blocked him. He could feel the flesh of Fai's wrist close to his shoulder. He could shove him away; that would work. Or, he could punch him and break his nose – that would work even _better. _

_What would you have done a day ago? A week ago? _He tried to ask himself. _Do the opposite. Be someone…different. _

Was it just his own thoughts, or did Fai seem surprised that Kurogane didn't try to move away? No, it was just his imagination – Fai's expression was a mix of bland pleasantness and nonchalance. Kurogane shuddered as Fai drew the clothe across his chest, tracing the sinews of his body…above the water. There was something boyish and coy about the way he touched only the skin exposed above the water line.

Fai came closer to him. Their bodies were a fraction away from touching now. When he reached up, warm droplets fell away from his arms and tricked down Kurogane's chest. One slight hand slid behind head, drawing itself down his neck, down his chest. Kurogane gritted his teeth and remained still, impassive, but the man's blue eyes sparkled.

Fai leaned in close suddenly; soft lips nibbled his earlobe.

And suddenly, Kurogane understood. _What did Fai want? _Fai wanted to die. Quickly, and soon. How did he want to die, _have _to die? By Kurogane's actions. Like any tool, Fai was just attempting to put him to use.

He snickered.

Fai pulled away, smiling a puzzled, pleasant smile. Fine, he could admit it to himself – he found the blond attractive. So attractive, evidently, he had invaded his dreams the night before. But Fai's thoughts were elsewhere; when he had licked Kurogane's fingers, it was because he was starved. When Kurogane held them out, it was because he was desirous. One wanted something entirely different than the other; it just so happened that an intersection was possible…for a time, in that moment.

"I already told you. The answer is no."

Fai shook his head, as if to protest _I don't understand, _and moved forward again, raising the cloth.

He didn't get his chance.

Kurogane grabbed both his wrists, pulling him around. He pushed Fai up against the rock and fought the two limbs into submission, trapped in the grip of his left hand. Thin wrists crossed, pinned. His free hand reached down, tracing long, blond bangs away from suddenly frightened blue eyes. His fingertips moved further down, tracing his jaw line, until they came under his chin, lifting his face up to his.

"Fai." It was the first time he's spoken his name _to _the man. It felt strange, unusual. "You're a stupid idiot."

He pressed their lips together. He had expected Fai to at least try to pull away, but the shock had registered so profoundly that he simply did nothing at all. His eyes remained wide; as Kurogane drew back, he thought _that must be what it's like to kiss a dead body. _

No, there was life in it yet. The way his lean chest rose and fell, struggling to catch his breath…Kurogane leaned in and kissed his neck, nipping at the tender flesh.

The motion seemed to have brought him back from whatever place Fai had escaped to in his head; he winced, and Kurogane watched with equal amusement and disproval as he tried to put his mask back together. A faltering version of his smile appeared.

"Ah, Kuro-rin…_bathe._"

"No." His grip tightened on Fai's wrists. The smile faltered more. Red eyes stared down at his chest, where the skin above his ribs had turned purplish yellow. He reached down and ran his fingers across it, watching as the man shivered.

"You didn't think it was going to go this way, did you? Idiot." He pressed hard against the bruises.

Fai sucked in his breath, but still forced his smile. "Kuro-tan, t-tu me fais mal."

He looked at that fake smile and felt like punching him in the gut. _Look at us, _he thought bitterly, _we're both acting. _He wanted Fai – he could admit that to himself, even if he found it unpleasant to do so – but it was only his body he found attractive, and Kurogane might be a murderer – not might, _was_, and he felt no remorse for it– but he had honor. He would not take someone against their will. The man inside Fai, whoever he was, was a broken, wretched thing, not worth pitying. Kurogane couldn't move himself to compassion. _Guess that means I'm still the same person, doesn't it, Tomoyo?_

Kurogane smirked. That man also didn't know he wasn't in any real danger. He wanted to make sure Fai never attempted to provoke him – not like this – again.

His hand tightened on his ribs. Fai let out a gasp of pain as Kurogane pushed him, forcing him over onto his stomach against the rock. For a moment, he had almost managed to get his wrists lose in the instant of transition – almost.

Kurogane stepped forward, pressing his chest to Fai's back. He could feel the man trembling against him. One muscular leg moved forward, kneeing between both of Fai's; he pulled his torso tighter against that slight form, and his member hardened honestly. He pressed it against Fai's inner thigh. He felt that body go deathly still.

"Well?" Kurogane leaned in, kissing his neck. His free hand moved down through the water, roaming over his lower abdomen. His broad hand rested in soft hair. Fai shuddered. "Isn't this what you were after? Happy now?"

Fai turned his face to the side; one blue eye gleamed at him like a cut jewel. Kurogane felt his stomach sicken. That smile was still there, as wide as ever.

"Faites-le, Kuro-rin," he whispered. "Je serais heureux de commerce de mon corps pour votre plaisir et votre corps de ma mort, si c'est ce que vous voulez." His blue eye shut, his body shaking with expectation, hope, and terror.

Kurogane scoffed with disgust and pushed himself away. He didn't need to know what he said, or even want to know; he was sickened that someone, _anyone, _would be willing to go through with such a farce if it gave them what they wanted. Fai sank into the water, sighing.

"Ce fut un jeu terrible, Kuro-tan." He let his smile fall away, and the hollow look that Kurogane saw on his face was, in some indefinable way, worse. "Nous avons tous deux perdu."

"Shut up, you fucking idiot," he muttered, turning away.

Fai did. They finished cleaning themselves in silence, their backs turned to each other, at opposite ends of the spring.


	12. Chapter 12

Syaoran had brought them food; they ate in silence, in separate rooms – Kurogane, in the common room, the curtains closed again, and Fai, alone, in what was previously his bedroom. Morning passed, and eventually the afternoon, too, melted away into evening, and soon Fai was left in a darkness punctuated only by the tint of embers glowing in the fireplace. He didn't sleep; it was all he could do to outrun his thoughts, and the possibility of letting them creep up on him in his dreams was too horrible to risk.

He'd been lying there for hours, tossing, turning. Sometimes, in his home country, he would slip out of bed in the middle of the night and go wander through the winter land. The snow was as smooth as a silk blanket, and during full moons, it was a radiant, blazing white. It was nice to go walking; his brother always commented on how quiet he was, slipping out like a cat.

He could do it now. The thought seized him and sent him sitting up. He could slip out –

Ah. The staff. He eyed it disdainfully; the sound of it would wake his captor. Unless…he put both his feet down onto the ground and stood, supporting his own weight. For a moment, he thought he had stepped into liquid fire; a searing pain, like a shard of glass being shoved up through the bone, shot up through his leg.

_Ignore it! _He thought. Determined, he stepped forward. The pain was intense…but he could do it, he thought. He picked up the staff and held it above him; he only needed to get past Kurogane. Afterwards, he'd welcome the extra support.

Fai knew it was a gamble; _that man is a warrior, _he thought. He doubted very many people – if any – had slipped past or up on him in his lifetime.

But then again, he thought with a small flame of pride, no one quite like _him _had tried before.

* * *

><p>Fai had been surprised at how close to dawn it was, most likely just an hour off. The inky blackness of night had quickened into a velvety blue near the skyline as he walked through the palace. Only servants were up; he took special care to look for Syaoran. The young man did Kurogane's chores, but Fai knew strength when he saw it – that was a boy who rose before the dawn.<p>

His wanderings, slow as they were, were unimpeded; occasionally he was spotted by people. He nonchalantly smiled, waved, and they shrugged. _As long as you look like you belong somewhere…then they think you do, _he thought. But he didn't _feel _like he belonged; he looked at his clothes distastefully. He found the food of this country…unappetizing. _That's a polite way to phrase it, _he thought. And the clothes? Coarse. Unimaginative. Or maybe that was because Kurogane had provided these clothes for him – Yuko and Watanuki had looked closer to what he was used to wearing. Tomoyo and Amaterasu, too.

He'd made his way outside, down along steps that snaked around a courtyard. Dawn broke, spilling fresh, golden light over the world. The first notes of birdsong caught his ears…and a smell, warm and fresh and buttery, wafted past him. Before realizing it, he was hurrying after it, following along until he descended another short flight of steps that led under a marble archway to a small hall that ended in a door. It had been propped open, and the smell was coming from within.

He limped forward, poking his head inside. It smelled wonderful down here…sunlight was streaming in through a window at the very top of the room. Flour covered a long, wooden table, reminding him of the show of his home. A bakery. Breads, rolls, pie crusts, cakes, fillings...someone was working with his back to him, shuffling around at top speed in preparation for feeding the staff today. Someone with short black hair, a slight build...quietly, Fai crept up behind the young doctor.

"Subaru!"

'Subaru' turned around. Fai realized he had made a mistake by the look of confusion he received…and the breasts on the girl.

"Subaru?" She asked him something that sounded like a question.

Fai shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, I don't speak your language." He knew he only needed to speak for her to know that, but it seemed appropriate to apologize, all the same. He pointed at his ankle as if to explain why he mistook her.

Whoever she was, she was quick on her feet. She grinned, nodding. "Subaru!" She exclaimed, and launched into a rapid, one-sided conversation about, Fai assumed, the young doctor. "Hokuto!" She pointed at herself, then at him.

"My name is Fai. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hokuto narrowed her eyes, pursed her lips, as if she was sizing him up and looking through him all at the same time…in an odd way, Fai felt as though she had understood what he said. Tentatively, he smiled and asked, "Eat?"

"Yes!" She whirled around. "I'm the baker!"

"Bay-ker?" Hokuto launched into another rush of words, offering him breads, croissants, cinnamon rolls…his eyes lit up at the sight of a turnover filled with fruit and sugar. Within minutes, he had allowed himself to be graciously steered to sit down as he ate, nodding and cheerfully pretending to understand what she was saying.

As it turned out, Hokuto spoke _unceasingly_, and, although he was unsure how, he was soon shaking his head at her as she began to add flour to her table as preparation to roll out dough. _Too much, _he explained with his hands.

"Oh _really._" A hand moved to her hip; cat-eyes narrowed. "And how would _you _know?"

Perhaps it was the way she emoted herself, he thought. Kurogane was still, placid. When Hokuto spoke, _everything _about her spoke – the way her lips moved, her eyes twinkled, the way her skin pulled back against her forehead as if to say, _Oh, you think you know better than ME? This is my job! _

"Croyez-moi, j'aime faire cuire!" He protested. He stood up and ignored the shooting pain in his leg, pulling himself over to the table. "J'ai fait des desserts pour mon frère et ma sœur."

"Frère?" Unlike Kurogane, Hokuto managed the sound well, rolling it over with her tongue. A slender finger came to her lips as she considered. She pointed down at his ankle. "_Frère. _Subaru," she said, and then patted herself. "Subaru is my _frère_."

Fai couldn't speak; he gripped the table for balance. Inside, the hollowness ached a little less as a sincere gratitude spread through him. He'd made _contact_.

He winced; his back suddenly burned, but the feeling went as quickly as it had come.

"Yes," he said. Hokuta's eyes sparkled. "How could you have known who I was talking about?"

She saw his confusion and interpreted it, pointing up at her eyes. She took a deep breath, and for the first time since he had met her, fell completely silent, and just looked at him. He watched as her eyes filled with something…love, compassion, hope, and even fear, and listened as she spoke.

"_Subaru_," she said. The name lingered in the morning air. "Brother. _Frère_." She reached out and brushed his long bangs away from his eyes, then pointed at those blue jewels, and back at herself.

It was the closest thing to a sincere smile Fai could manage; he understood. She hadn't understood the word: she had seen the same love in his eyes for his own brother that she held for hers, and made the connection.

"Hokuto," he began, waving around at the bakery. "Do you mind if I stay here for a while with you?"

* * *

><p>Kurogane was growing impatient; he wanted to get up and moving with his day. True, he didn't have anything to do now that he wasn't overseeing the training of his men…but still. It was obscene to sleep in so long. He'd debated with himself for the past hour, working himself up into a fury – <em>go in the room, or wait. Go in, or wait<em>, followed periodically by a_ I fucking hate that son of a bitch._

_Go in and apologize. _

_I'm not fucking apologizing – he's the one who started shit with me yesterday._

_You took it too far._

_I took it exactly where he wanted it to go!_

Red eyes flared open. He was done arguing with himself. _Fuck it, _he thought miserably as his hand grasped the handle. He'd just open the door and yell at him to get up already so they could eat.

Kurogane was a perceptive man; he didn't, for a second, think that perhaps his eyes just needed to adjust better to the darkness, that he was mistaken. From the moment he opened the door, he knew Fai was gone, yet still the realization was numbing.

The bed was empty; the staff was gone. In the hearth lay a pile of cold, gray ash.

The first thoughts that came were furious – how could he have slipped past him without waking him? Did he actually think Kurogane wouldn't _find _him?

Once his arrogance began to ebb, frustration gave way to a new feeling: worry. Fai had said in the dream world that he "couldn't even end his own miserable existence" – he had interpreted that to mean he couldn't kill himself. What if he was wrong?

Kurogane had fastened his cloak and was out the door before he even realized his legs were moving without him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Kurogane." Yuko's voice was like silk. "I think I've seen you more in the last few days than I have in your entire lifetime."

"Not by my choice," he grunted, but his usual vitriol was gone. He'd spent the last two hours searching the palace grounds and gardens, asking if anyone had seen a man – a very distinct looking man – walking with a staff. No one could remember. It was early afternoon now; depending on when Fai had slipped out, he could have been gone anywhere from six to nine hours. Yuko was his last resort.

He had expected her to give him a hard time as usual, but instead, her demeanor changed. She sat down in front of him, the sunlight gleaming off of her jewels in the open cloisters. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Don't you already know?"

"Yes, I do. But I'd like to hear you say it yourself."

"He's gone."

"Mmm." She settled back, nodding. "And?"

"And what?" His fists clenched. It was taking immense restraint for him to remain seated and pretend to be calm.

"So why do you care?"

He took a deep breath. "Because he's the only thing keeping me from getting thrown out of the country."

Yuko brought a pipe up to her lips, slender and ornate. She breathed in, drawing out the seconds, heightening the tortuous anxiety for the warrior, before exhaling. "That's true," she consented, "But that's not why you've gone looking for him. _Maybe…_" The skin on the back of his neck prickled as she leaned in, her eyes narrowing in delight at his discomfort. "You're _guilty _about something."

His face colored involuntarily. "I am _trying _to do what Tomoyo asked."

"And so you came to me. I assume you want to know where he's at? Yes, of course. That information," she took another drag from the pipe and exhaled, "has a price."

"Fine."

"He could be perfectly fine somewhere, not in any danger, and you're willing to pay me something – without even asking what – just for some peace of mind?"

Kurogane's hands were folded across his chest. "Can I ask you something?"

"I may chose not to answer."

"Can he kill himself?"

"No." Yuko observed the way he kept his face carefully blank. "Part of his contract is that he may not attempt to take his own life, despite the fact that he wants to die very badly."

Kurogane looked up. "Tell me where he is."

"The bakery." She twittered at his puzzled expression. "Of course, I shouldn't expect the great Captain of the High Guard – excuse me, _former _Captain – to have ever lowered himself so far as to visit the people who prepare his food. It's not difficult to find. In return for this information…"

Kurogane braced himself, preparing for the worse.

"…I want, and let me be very clear about this, a three layer sponge cake covered in chocolate ganache." She settled back, her face wistful with desire. "I haven't had one in _ages. _I had to travel so _far _the last time to get one. After you've found him, bring it back to me. Oh – no need to say goodbye, of course," she dismissed, smiling.

Kurogane was already walking away.

Fai heard Kurogane's footsteps storming down the stairs before he saw him. He knew it was him; who else could it be? He was standing with his back to the doorway, elbow-to-elbow with Hokuto. She felt him stiffen suddenly beside him.

A roar echoed through the bakery.

"_Fai! Where have you – what _are you _wearing?" _

"Kuro-tan!" Fai turned around in the kitchen and beamed, waving. He had on a flowery, yellow apron that ended in frills. "I. Am. Baking!"

Kurogane stood frozen in the entrance, stunned. "You…you're what?"

"I am _baking._" He said again, slowly. Kurogane's own language sounded strangely exotic when Fai spoke it, tinting it with the accent of his native tongue.

"Ah, you must be mister Kurogane!" The girl next to him spun around; Kurogane did a double take. She looked just like Subaru…or rather, _Subaru _looked just like her. "I've heard so much about you!"

"Not from him, you haven't. What the hell is going on here?" He was thrown off balance, but still angry. "He doesn't speak our language."

"He's been learning all morning. He's a regular pastry chef! I can't believe how talented he is. And anyways, yes, I heard all about you from him. And you're right," she said, turning to Fai, "He _is _just like a big dog."

"_What!"_

Fai grinned. "This… is Hokuto," he said slowly, pointing at her. "_I _am Fai, and _you _are Kuro-tan. You are _not _dog."

"You're damn right I'm not a fucking dog."

"You are _like _dog."

Kurogane opened his mouth to yell at him, but Hokuto preened in delight, spinning on her heel. "Did you get all that?" She asked, excited. "I'm an excellent teacher! Sure, it doesn't _sound _like much, but he got the verbs down. Now, of course, he doesn't understand the rules, but he's memorizing the pattern. Nouns are no problem! He just memorizes them without a hitch. Pronouns too. He never forgets a word after you tell him once! We've been working on verbs for the past hour or so. We ran into some real trouble when he was telling me about you, so I taught him how to compare something. Isn't it great?"

Hokuto didn't seem to need to breathe. Kurogane turned on her, furious.

"How long as he been down here? Why didn't you come _get _someone?"

"Is he not supposed to be down here? He just showed up right after dawn and asked to stay and help out, so I thought, why not?"

"Someone just _shows up _who doesn't even speak your language, and you take him on as an assistant?"

"Look, when I said he was good…he's much better than me."

"You stupid –"

"Kuro-tan!" Fai was looking at him, shaking his head, and frowning with a mock seriousness. "You must be _good. _Do not be mean to Hokuto. Like Subaru," he said, turning to her and grinning, as if they shared some sort of in-joke.

"_Just _like Subaru, he's so _mean! _I haven't talked to him days." She ignored Kurogane and launched into a discussion of her twin. It suddenly made sense to him why Fai had made tremendous gains in learning with Hokuto; if he'd been down here since sunrise, that meant he'd been listening to her for more than _six hours. _And Hokuto was _expressive_: her arms moved, her eyes, her lips, her whole body communicated what she meant.

"Fai, show Kurogane what you made!"

"Hm?"

"The_ gâteau_!" She turned to the black-haired man, oblivious to his mood. "He's been teaching me, too. He knows some incredible recipes from his home country. And the _glaçage_!"

Fai nodded and walked over to the far end of the kitchen. A small tray was balanced in his hand, and on it sat a perfectly circular cake composed of three delicate layers.

He put it down on the center table. "Vanille et chocolat et vanille," he explained. He turned again and got a bowl of what appeared to be melted chocolate, only glossier. Kurogane watched him pour it over the cake and slide down the sides, his patience dwindling.

"Essayez la ganache au chocolat, Kuro-rin!" He dipped his finger in the bowl and held it out to the warrior. Red eyes glared at him, furious.

"Kuro-rin?" Hokuto pursed her lips. "_Oh…_no wonder you were so upset! Lover run out on you, huh? I'd chase after him, too!"

Kurogane opened his mouth to bellow his fury at her, but Fai grinned and pressed his finger into his mouth, down against his tongue, and slipped it out from his lips.

"C'est good?"

Kurogane didn't particularly care for desserts. "Fai," he began, his voice dangerously low, shaking with anger, "Get over –"

"Hold _on, _he's almost done!" Fai had pulled out another bowl with a white, creamy icing in it. He whisked it for a moment, then drizzled it over the top. White lattice appeared across the chocolate.

"Délicieux!" He dipped his fingers into the bowl; the sugary icing dripped down from his fingertips as he licked at them. Kurogane felt a familiar rush of blood…

A sly chuckling came from close to him. He looked to his left to see Hokuto standing next to him, grinning. "I'll bet he's a real catch," she whispered. One mischievous eye winked.

Kurogane slammed his first down on the table.

Fai seemed to notice how angry he was for the first time. Hokuto stepped away, frowning.

"I am sorry," Fai said. He sighed wearily, but still tugged up his half-hearted smile. "Thank you, Hokuto. Il était agréable de vous rencontrer."

He placed the cake down on the table, took off the apron, and picked up the staff. Red eyes slid over him; he'd been on his foot all morning, then. Kurogane picked up the cake and jerked his head at the door.

"Wait!" Hokuto called. They paused. "Fai was telling me how he hates our clothes. He taught me a bunch of great recipes today – I need to repay him." Her eyes burned fiercely. "Fai, come back tomorrow! You keep teaching me, and I'll make you clothes. What do you say?"

But something had changed about him. He smiled emptily and inclined his head at Kurogane, as if to say, _It's up to him. _The warrior grunted, pushed Fai through the door with one hand, and slammed it behind him.

In his wrath, Kurogane nearly dropped the cake.


	14. Chapter 14

It had taken them a long time to get to Yuko's; even using the staff, it took Fai longer than usual to move along. He began to lag behind by a few steps at first, then a foot, then two. Beside him, Kurogane walked slower and slower in an effort to keep a pace with him, as if to keep him from running away again. His ankle was causing him tremendous pain; every step caused him such a jolt of agony that, after a time, he became numb to it, as if his brain refused to register the pain anymore. Once, he had looked up to find red eyes staring at him; he smiled weakly and hurried along more quickly.

He didn't know where they were going, but he followed along obediently all the same. They passed gardens and solemn archways encased in trailing ivy as they approached a temple. Within, cloisters rose up. Two cushions were waiting for them. Fai sat down and held in the sigh of relief; he pointedly crossed his legs, determined not to let his captor know he was in pain.

From a doorway at the end of the hall, Yuko appeared, her long, black hair swishing as she rushed forward, delighted.

"The cake! I can't wait to eat it!"

"Y-Yuko!" She turned and smiled at him; she seemed to make music as she moved, seating herself across from them. Kurogane sat the cake down between them as if it was some sort of poisonous animal.

"So," she said, grinning, "I heard you wandered off and spent the morning with Subaru Sumeragi's sister, Hokuto?"

Fai glanced suspiciously at Kurogane, who was silent, staring straight ahead. Yuko airily waved an arm. "Oh, he can't understand us."

"Yes, I met Hokuto…she was…she's…very kind."

"She doesn't have long in this world."

Some part of him must have reacted strong enough to make Kurogane look at him. Fai found himself clenching his fists. Blue eyes, dagger-like, narrowed. "Why would you tell me this?"

"It's information I can pass on for free because there is nothing that can be done to change it. I'm telling you so that you can appreciate the time you spend with her. My understanding is that she would like to see you again tomorrow, and the day after that, I'll bet."

"Does her brother know?"

"Subaru, the young man who tried to heal your ankle, against your better inclinations, evidently…no. Subaru does not know. I have chosen not to tell him."

"How do you know I won't tell him?"

"The same way that I know you are feeling cheated by me." She smiled, and Fai saw that her smile was genuinely sympathetic.

Fai glanced at Kurogane. "He refuses to grant my wish. There's nothing I can do to change his mind."

Yuko looked like a woman patiently listening to a small child complain. "If it were not possible, I would not have given you the means. Remember that. But until then…Fai, would it be so bad to let yourself have a small slice of happiness?"

He frowned, and his voice fell to a whisper.

"I don't deserve it."

"I know you feel that way, but would you be shocked to know that the man sitting beside you disagrees? You are judging yourself too harshly. Did you not hear what Sakura said?"

Fai sighed. "Is there anything that goes on in this world that you are not aware of?"

Yuko grinned. "Yes. More than I care to admit. By the way, you don't owe me for this conversation – this is merely advice. But, you need not be so hard on yourself…or him. Sakura _did _say your wishes were compatible – perhaps fulfilling his will lead to the fulfillment of your own?"

Fai puzzled over this. Watanuki had appeared from the same doorway down the hall. He walked along, carrying three plates, forks, and a knife. Yuko thanked him as he served the three of them, and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"<em>Dee-licious!<em>" Yuko licked her fork in ecstasy. "Kurogane, what do you think?"

He ate his slice of cake in silence, surprised that he enjoyed it. He didn't enjoy sweet things, but despite its decadence, the cake was good.

"Fai made it," she quipped. "All by himself! He really liked working with Hokuto. I think it would be good for him to see her again…don't you?"

His deep voice growled, menacing. "You said that the last time you had this, you had to travel far. Far enough to reach his home?"

"Why don't you ask him?" She settled back, content. "Now, let's talk about payment!"

"_Payment?_"

"For the cake."

"I _gave _you the cake!"

"Yes, so it belonged to me, and then _I _gave _you _each a slice. So you owe me in return. I want two chocolate éclairs by this time tomorrow," she said, turning to Fai. "Hokuto should be able to help. Now, off you go! I have other business to attend to."

The silence followed them on the long walk back to their quarters. Kurogane watched Fai struggling with each step and thought, bitterly, about how stupid the man looked, faking ease. When they finally crossed the threshold and had shut the door behind him, he turned to him. Fai braced himself, preparing for a fight.

Kurogane only pointed at a chair. "Sit," he said, careful not to raise his voice. Fai hesitated for a moment, as if considering a resistance, but found the staff taken away from him. He shrugged, and smiling, sat in the chair.

The warrior had kneeled twice in his life; once, when pledging his allegiance to Tomoyo, and once more when he became Captain. For the third time in his life, he kneeled in front of Fai and gently touched his ankle.

Fai drew away. "Kuro-tan, no thank you." He smiled delightedly, as if, because he had asked in Kurogane's own language, he would get his way.

Red eyes rolled in annoyance. He reached forward again and grasped his foot carefully, drawing it forward. Fai winced and tried to pull away, but his fingers held on tight. He rolled up the pant until it was mid-calf and slowly undid the gauze.

It was swollen, badly. Every time he moved it, no matter how carefully, Fai winced. Kurogane pressed both his thumbs into the bottom of his foot and gently moved the ankle upward.

Fai went white; he grasped the edge of the chair, gritting his teeth. Kurogane undid the splint, carefully observing how it was set, and rewound it more tightly. The final knot elicited a single, painted gasp from above him.

Kurogane rose. "You can't stand on it all day," he said, pointing at it. His face colored in embarrassment as he acted out what he meant with his hands. "When you work tomorrow with Hokuto," he said, imitating rolling out bread, his face burning with embarrassment, "You need to sit. Often." He pointed at the chair. "Otherwise, it's not going to get any better."

Fai blinked at him, and after a long moment of struggling with some internal battle, said, "Thank you."

Kurogane turned to walk away; a hand grasped his wrist, and a weight tugged at his arm. Fai was struggling to rise to his feet. He came closer, helping him up. His balance failed him; Kurogane found slender arms thrown around his neck for support.

Fai's soft lips suddenly pressed against his own. He nearly dropped the blond. Instead, he dumped him back in the chair.

"I thought I made it clear –"

But Fai was struggling to his feet again. "I just told you not to stand on it!" He snapped, but two hands had grabbed him by the cloak, tugging him down, and once again Fai was kissing him, using his body to pull himself upright.

Kurogane backed up, the man still clinging to him, and fell against the couch, Fai inadvertently straddling him.

"Get the hell off! I said the answer is _no!_ This isn't going to work, Fai –"

For a third, more insistent time, Fai kissed him with the trepidation of someone who had never really tried to kiss anyone before. Kurogane hesitated, not sure whether to push him off or let him keep at it, and instead let his hands fall on Fai's hips.

They kissed again. Kurogane pulled back, confused, shocked by the sudden sincere desperation in the two sapphires that now stared at him. This was a different person from yesterday…in some ways.

"I'm not going to kill you. This won't work."

Fai rolled his eyes as if to say _yes, I've heard that before_, and spoke slowly. "What. Do you. Need?"

_What do you need? _Kurogane stared at him. Of course, that would be a useful phrase to teach a baking assistant, when ingredients, tools, and measurements were _needed…_not wanted. Hokuto hadn't taught him the difference between _want _and _need. _If she hadn't gotten around to it yet…maybe he didn't have to, either.

Kurogane answered by moving carefully, ever aware of Fai's ankle, and pushed him onto his back on the couch. He began to kiss Fai as tenderly as he knew how, rough but restrained, and was self-consciously aware of every change in the man's expression, every wince and in-take of breath. Something told him this was a man who hadn't been touched much…at least, not in this way, before.

He reached under and brought Fai's shirt over his head; he complied, pulling his arms up. The garment fell onto the floor. Kurogane kissed the bruises across his chest, touched them softly with his fingertips, and felt a strange mix of emotions. Pride; that was undeniable – he had caused those wounds, and they were a testament to his strength, but guilt, strong and new, also; guilt for having caused him pain, and guilt for feeling anything _other _than guilty about it.

He moved, his arms holding him above Fai as he licked his nipples, biting at them playfully. Fai gasped, his face coloring. Kurogane moved up and kissed his neck, licking under his jawline until he returned to his lips. He let one hand bury his fingers in his blonde hair, marveling at how satisfying it was. His other hand trailed lower, sliding to the intersection of his legs, where he grasped Fai's member through his pants.

Beneath him, Fai's back arched in surprise. Kurogane leaned down, sucking at his earlobe, as he began to rub the man through the cloth.

Fai cringed.

Kurogane stopped. Blue eyes opened in surprise; Fai cobbled together his smile again, as if to say, _ignore me, go on, _but the warrior drew back. Fai grabbed his hand as he sat up, bringing it back to touch his bare chest.

Kurogane shook his head and pulled away.

It wasn't that Kurogane thought that he was hurting him, he reflected as he stepped outside the room, calling for a servant. It was that, in that moment, he was aware that Fai was pushing himself to do something he didn't want to do, and not, perhaps, because he _didn't _want to do it…but because he didn't think he deserved to feel anything good - and that was the point. He was hurting himself.

Kurogane had stopped and, just in that briefest moment, had seen Fai without his mask on, down to the depths he had thought didn't exist inside those blue eyes, and discovered that it was a haunted, ugly place.

It would have been better if he was empty after all.


	15. Chapter 15

Days passed, sinking into a familiar, yet entirely new, pattern.

Kurogane would wake before Fai; then again, perhaps they woke at the same time – neither knew, but when the door to Kurogane's bedroom opened, Fai would step out into the commons and speak in his exotic new tongue: "Good morning." They ate whatever Syaoran brought them, always accompanied by fruit of some kind. When dawn broke, Kurogane would walk with Fai down to the bakery. On the first day, Hokuto stood beaming in the door, expectant. The only greeting and goodbye she received was a strict command: "Make sure he sits down for ten minutes every hour."

Fai was stubborn; by the evening, Kurogane would support his weight as he came to collect him and return to their quarters, ignoring the feeling of the man's slight form pressed against his. He had been disappointed at first that Fai's language skills didn't progress rapidly; it was a slow pace, and he reminded himself that that was natural, but other areas of communication developed more quickly.

They would eat in the bedroom, facing each other in the two chairs by the fire. Their knees touched; Fai slid his leg forward along Kurogane's and looked anywhere but at the two red eyes in front of him. At night, before he shut the door, Kurogane touched the man's elbow. "Do you need anything?"

Fai looked at him thoughtfully, as if he didn't quite understand, but still decided some answer was appropriate. He shut his eyes, shook his head 'no,' and said, "Good night, Kuro-tan."

They hadn't kissed since.

Kurogane spent his days training Syaoran in swordsmanship. In some ways, it felt like a familiar routine, but every sunset he would leave his pupil to bring his ward home, back to his bedroom. Yuko was right; Hokuto seemed to bring out a genuine happiness in Fai, but by the time he reached their living quarters, it would lapse back into the vapid emptiness. He wondered if Fai thought he had been moved from one prison to the next.

In a way, Kurogane admitted, he had.

A week had passed of this routine, and all the time, the tension between them grew, like a cord being pulled as taunt as it could, yet still refused to snap. Every time that Fai moved toward him or passed by, touching him lightly, the man drew back. Some horribly guilty shadow would creep up in those blue eyes, and the blond would withdraw inside himself, smiling pleasantly at the world around him.

"Kurogane!" The door to the bakery was opened. Hokuto rushed out, her eyes alight with alarm. "It's Fai – he's okay, but –"

"What's happened?"

Subaru was there. Fai was seated in a chair, staring curiously down at his left hand as if he couldn't quite comprehend it. The skin was a bright, burning red; it had blistered and bled within the palm.

"I was taking a cake out of the oven – the top oven." Hokuto was breathless. She pointed at the long wooden paddle and the oven at the far end of the bakery. The top door, a head taller than her, was ajar. "My hand slipped…the pan fell. Fai…Fai reached out and caught it. It would have fallen on my face if he hadn't." It was odd to hear her fall silent.

Subaru was kneeling, looking through his medical kit. He came up with a small jar. "Fai," he said, "May I please see your hand?"

Fai looked up and blinked at him, dazed.

"Let me do it." Before Subaru could protest, Kurogane had grabbed the jar and loosened the lid. Inside, a sweet-smelling ointment gleamed up at him. His fingers dipped into the jar and scooped a palmful out. He knelt in front of Fai and gently pulled his hand forward.

Their eyes met. Kurogane began to massage the ointment into his palm; a cooling sensation spread through both their skin. _Why? _He asked Fai with his eyes. _Why did you do that? _

A sadness, immeasurable and pained, stared back at him. Fai winced suddenly, but didn't look at his hand; for only a moment, he seemed to have glanced over his shoulder.

Subaru was still standing dumbfounded when Kurogane rose.

"Please wrap his hand in gauze."

When Subaru was done, the doctor turned to him. "It's not nearly as bad as it looks – he only touched it for a second. He should be able to take the bandage off in a day or two."

Kurogane grunted a "thank you."

Subaru nodded, and before long, the two of them left the twins standing in the doorway as dusk fell.

* * *

><p>Fai <em>knew <em>that his hand was in pain, but his mind was elsewhere. His back was burning.

It had happened once or twice before, but as the week progressed, the pain got worse. Wherever the pattern was that Ashura had given him splashed across his kin, the pain lingered like a burning trail of fire. It was easy to ignore, at first; but after grabbing the burning pan out of the air, it had increased. Ashura had said it would protect him – he hadn't said from what.

_Why? _Kurogane hadn't asked with words, but he had seen it in his eyes all the same. _Because, Hokuto…Hokuto is kind, _he had wanted to say. Earlier in the week she had brought him paper and inks to draw the clothes he had worn in his country; she had moved around him excitedly, taking his measurements.

She was going to die.

He hated to know it; he almost wished Yuko hadn't told him. Fai was lost in his thoughts, watching the flames in the fire dance as he sat in silence in the armchair as he and Kurogane had done for many nights now.

A strong arm reached forward; Fai felt his face lifted and found himself staring into red eyes. _And Kurogane? _He thought. _Is he kind…? No, if he was kind…he would have killed me by now. He knows that's what I want. Is this his wish?_

"Fai."

There was something new in his words, a note of genuine concern. He felt fingertips brush away his bangs. Something inside Fai stirred for a moment, something inside the hollowness –

His back seared again. He winced.

Kurogane reached forward and took his hand. He held it awkwardly, unsure what to do with it, but Fai noticed that the hard, angular set of his jaw had softened and had the sudden urge to kiss him.

Fai leaned in; their lips brushed against each others'. He pressed himself forward a little more, letting his lips part. He felt Kurogane respond, felt the soft touch of his tongue against his own, the sudden sensation of fingertips brushing against his collarbone –

Fai pulled away, his eyes staring back down into the flames. Sadness snaked around him again, choking him with guilt and longing. Visions of his brother and sister flitted before his eyes. The burning from his back lessened.

Kurogane stood to go. Fai grabbed his arm, shaking his head. He pointed at the bed.

Black eyebrows rose in surprise. Fai smiled and attempted to speak. "Yours," he said, pointing again at the bed. "You sleep there."

Kurogane frowned, shaking his head. He moved to pull his arm away, but Fai held on, insistent. Red eyes glared at him, annoyed, but resigned. Fai watched curiously as the man took the staff and walked over to the bed. He placed it down, a wooden line dividing the bed in two.

"Mine," he said gruffly, pointing at one half. "Yours."

He opened his mouth to argue but stopped short; red eyes glowered at him, demanding a truce. Fai sighed, smiled, and nodded. He watched as Kurogane stripped off his shirt and lay down on his side, his back to him.

When Fai lay down that night, he wondered at the sensation of lying in a bed with another weight beside him, so much heavier than his brother, and resisted the almost overwhelming urge to reach out and touch the man on the other side of the staff.

* * *

><p>Kurogane awoke early; Fai was still asleep. The blond lay on his stomach, his face pushed into the pillows, one arm down by his side, the other stretched over his head. He found himself reaching to touch him but stopped; no. Not yet. He knew what he wanted to do, but first, there was someone he needed to talk to.<p>

Yuko seemed to be expecting him, as always, but her demeanor reflected his own seriousness. She sat, her eyes solemn, as Kurogane sat in front of her.

"You have a wish," she said.

"Something is bothering him." Kurogane crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, staring into the dark behind his own eyelids. It was easier to speak without looking into Yuko's gaze. "Every time he starts to get a little more…I don't know." His words were clipped. "He stops."

"A little more at ease with being alive?"

"Something like that. He won't let himself be happy. He works with Hokuto, which he enjoys, but he forces himself to stand the whole time. And – there's other stuff, as well."

"There's no need to go on."

Red eyes opened. "Then you know what I'm asking."

"You want knowledge. You want to know what's holding Fai back from happiness…from life…from you. You suspect that even if he wasn't here, things would be the same for him."

Kurogane met her gaze, unembarrassed. "Yes."

She nodded. "And you are asking because you think having this knowledge will help you to help him. That is the core of your wish."

"Yes."

"What you are asking for is knowledge, something you want to know about someone else, but something that that person does not even know about himself."

"And since I'm a repeat customer, I know there's a price," he finished.

"The price," Yuko said, "Has already been paid."

The shock of it hit him. He uncrossed his arms. "By who?"

"By someone who exchanged the ability to help with the knowledge to do so."

"_Who_?"

"Fai."

"When did Fai – no, if Fai didn't know it about himself, how could he have told you to tell me?"

But Yuko held up a hand, shaking her head. "This is something you will learn in time. If I tell you now, I will require an additional price. A high one. Also, I would suggest not asking the Fai you know about this."

"The Fai I know?"

"Are you ready to learn what you came here for?"

Kurogane fell silent.

"Very well. You are aware that Fai is not native to Celes; why he was there, I may not tell you, nor where he came from. You are also aware of the pattern on his back? Yes, I see you are. It is not a tattoo in the sense of ink; it is magic. King Ashura placed that on Fai when he came to that land. That is what is holding Fai back from moving forward."

"How?"

"Moderately, it protects him from the influence of others, but far more strongly, from the influence of himself. It suppresses his desire to seek that which will bring him happiness. In turn, it uses his own guilt, his shame and sorrow, to imprison him within a private world of despair. The more he seeks happiness, the more Fai will punish himself until he is alone and unreachable, fueling his desire for his wish to be granted."

"How can I rid him of it?"

"By granting his wish."

Kurogane rose. For the first time in many days, anger rushed up into his fists. "There has to be another way!"

Yuko closed her eyes. "You asked how _you _can rid him of it. That is the only way you can do it. There _is _another way – but not by you." The man had turned on his heel; his cloak snapped angrily behind him as he went. "Kurogane."

The warrior paused.

"One last thing: that pattern has also caused Fai to forget things about himself – what he is, where he is from. You've sensed this. There's a reason why you've never pulled out a map and asked him to point to his home."

Kurogane didn't need to ask how she knew. From the moment he had heard Fai speak in a language he didn't recognize and looked into eyes unnaturally blue, he knew things were not as they seemed. He had dedicated his life to protecting Nipon Kingdom; Fai may have been captured in Celes, but Kurogane knew the royal lines of the surrounding kingdoms – and none could claim him as their prince. Wherever Fai was from couldn't be found on any map he knew of, and Yuko was right; he hadn't even bothered to ask. It would have been a waste of time.

Yuko's voice carried after him. "Think hard about whether or not you want to share this knowledge with Fai. It may do him more harm than good."

Wordlessly, Kurogane left the priestess sitting in her temple, cursing at the morning air.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a few days since Fai had woken up to find Kurogane gone, the bed empty. He hadn't gone down to the bakery; the pain in his hand had finally caught up with him, and he would be useless. Besides, Fai reasoned, Hokuto would surely like a break from his company. Kurogane had come back shortly before Syaoran arrived with food, his body taunt with tension. When Syaoran left, Fai had moved behind him and tentatively touched his neck with his good hand. The chords there were pulled taunt. Kurogane had turned and stared at him, without speaking, then motioned for them to eat.

Strangely, he hadn't left. Fai was certain that the warrior would be bored, but no…he was content to remain still, waiting, watching. After two days, Fai was able to take the bandage off his hand. He hoped that they could fall back into their previous routine, but still Kurogane remained.

"You're starting to make me uncomfortable," Fai had chided in his own language. "You keep looking at me like you're hungry."

But while Fai had made gains in Kurogane's language, Kurogane had made none in his. Fai grinned. Kurogane was lying on his side on the floor. Yes, Fai thought, he was definitely bored.

Fai got onto the ground and pushed him onto his back. Kurogane was surprisingly pliable; he rolled over easily, and when Fai straddled him, his hands rested easily on his hips. In his body, Fai felt the desire to do ten – no, a hundred different things – but his heart felt frozen somehow. He leaned down and pulled up Kurogane's shirt, feeling his hands momentarily lift away as he raised his arms, allowing the cloth to come off.

Fai stared at his bare torso. He let his hands run over his chest and felt his own body react; blood rushed to his face as he realized that, sitting on top of him like this, Kurogane could probably feel the physical manifestation of his desire…but the man didn't move. Red eyes stared up at him with an unreadable expression. He lay still; Fai watched with wonder as his chest rose and fell. He let his hand rest against his chest, felt the tightness of his muscles, the realness of his flesh, and understood: this was an invitation. _Do whatever you want, _Kurogane seemed to be telling him. _I won't try to stop you._

Fai moved down and kissed his abdomen, just above his pants, and moved up. He traced the contours of his body with his tongue, lightly dragging his fingernails along the edges of Kurogane's sides. The man shivered involuntarily. Fai moved upward and began kissing his neck; he nipped playfully at the soft flesh, then harder. He wanted something – some sort of response, to let him know he was doing something right…Fai bit down on the flesh at his collarbone, breaking the skin.

Kurogane winced, but even as a thin stream of blood rushed up, he remained still. Fai looked at it curiously; he licked the tiny cut, tasting the coppery liquid in his mouth.

"Kuro-tan…" Fai whispered in his ear, reaching down. He felt Kurogane's stiff member. Fai sat up and undid the man's pants, pulling them off. Kurogane lay naked and pliant on the floor as Fai sat next to him. His burned hand hesitated, then reached up and ran through Kurogane's short hair. The man closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Fai reached down with his other hand, grasped his cock, and began to stroke slowly.

Fai didn't think he was doing it right until Kurogane groaned; it was a delicious sound that filled him. He stroked faster, tightening his grip, watching the way Kurogane struggled to remain still. Finally, with a sudden, shuddering gasp, he came across his chest. His breathing began to slow down.

Kurogane's eyes opened, and for the first time since he had known him, Fai watched him smile.

He reached up; Fai felt his fingers lift through his hair, Kurogane's sudden kiss – he had lifted himself off the floor, he was pushing Fai down, kissing him, touching him in the same way he had just touched him –

Fai shoved him away. "No," he said suddenly. A horrible feeling of guilt had welled up in him. "No, I don't want…I don't want this." Kurogane was looking at him, not with confusion, but a strange mixture of disappointment and knowing. "Stop looking at me like that," Fai muttered. "Please…stop."

Kurogane nodded and rose. Without speaking, he dressed and left the room.

* * *

><p>It was evening when Kurogane came back; judging by his scent, Fai knew he had been down to the springs to bathe. He had returned with food; they were eating in silence in the common room when an assertive knock came at the door.<p>

"Enter!"

The door opened; Syaoran stepped in, looking harassed. He was carrying a heavy trunk. Hokuto pushed past him, stomping her foot. She cast an accusing eye at Fai. He held up his hand and forgot to attempt to speak in her language.

"Hokuto, I'm sorry, I didn't think I could help you –"

She scoffed in annoyance; she was talking rapidly. Syaoran had set the trunk down with a look of relief. Hokuto hurried to it and yanked open the lid.

Fai nearly dropped his fork. She drew out a cloth – no, not a cloth, a shirt – of white, trimmed in blue, with coat tails. Black pants, tailored to his height, came next. Fai stood, disbelieving his eyes; there would be no more wearing Kurogane's baggy clothes. She hadn't just made him one outfit; Hokuto must have spent _days_ making dozens. Every sketch he had done – every outfit he had remembered wearing from his home – she had created.

She was talking rapidly again. Fai caught "stay here" and "you need clothes." If he had been watching her, giving her his full attention, he could have picked up more, but he couldn't; his eyes could barely lift away from the fabrics. He had stood up and then fallen to his knees in front of the trunk, pushing through all of the bright colors, the furs, the patterns. These were clothes unlike anything in this country; they were exactly what Fai had drawn.

He turned to her. "Hoktuo," he tried, but couldn't speak. She fell silent and smiled, gesturing for him to try something on.

He picked up the white overshirt with the coat tails and the black pants, shutting the bedroom door behind him as he went. As he dressed, a feeling of warmth came over him; Hokuto has sewn her love into the clothes. He could feel it.

He stepped out of the room. Syaoran gaped at him, as if he had never seen an outfit quite like the one Fai wore. Hokuto twirled in approval. She rushed over to him, checked the way the coat tails hung down to the back of his knees, the way the pantsline flowed down to his ankle. Satisfied with her work, she stepped back, grinning.

Kurogane only stared.

It was another ten minutes before they left; Fai managed to thank her and find a way to promise to see her again tomorrow. She made him demonstrate that he could flex his burned hand, and, appeased, finally consented to be led away by Syaoran, who still seemed in disbelief that he had been fetched to carry a trunk so late at night.

When the door closed, Fai turned to Kurogane. The man still hadn't said anything. His eyes scrutinized the clothing, up and down, until finally he stood.

Wordlessly, he walked over to Fai. He reached forward and began to unbutton the side of the shirt, tugging it open.

"So you hate it?" Fai laughed. "I thought you would. I –"

He didn't get to finish. Kurogane crushed his lips with his own, kissing him deeply, and began pulling off the clothes more quickly, until, before he realized it, they had somehow made it through the bedroom door, and Fai, who had left a trail of clothes in his wake, noticed that Kurogane was still clothed in the light robe he had worn after bathing.

He noticed this only after Kurogane had shoved him down onto the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Kurogane kissed him fiercely; Fai started back, amazed, but the warrior leaned in, tracing his neck with his fingers. He opened Fai's mouth a little further and felt a warm, soft sensation as his tongue pressed inside him.

Fai pulled away, gasping. "K-Kuro-tan," Fai began to protest, grinning, but stopped. Kurogane was staring intently as he pulled the sash from around his robe.

"Don't even try to fight me."

"K-Kuro-tan!"

Kurogane had pushed him onto his back, straddling him. He grabbed his arms and roped the sash around his wrists, looping them twice. Fai squirmed under him to no avail as his hands were tied, crossed at the wrists, to the headboard, stretching his arms above his head.

"Kurogane!" Fai was no longer amused. He shook his head furiously. "_No._"

"What did I just say?" He growled. He grabbed the robe and ripped off a strip from the hem. "_You…_as happy as I am to hear you finally say my name, time to shut up." Fai gritted his teeth; Kurogane laughed and forced his fingers through his mouth. Fai was a fighter – a sharp pain shot through his hand as his teeth sank into his knuckles.

"I'll get you back for that." He let Fai bite him long enough to slip the cloth into his mouth, then tied it behind his head.

Two powerful forearms held him up as he towered over his captive. Gagged and bound, Fai glared at him, displeased. Kurogane drank him in with his eyes, his lean body, his long, blonde bangs. He reached down and tenderly brushed them out of his eyes. Fai continued to glare.

"You wouldn't let me do this for you any other way." He wasn't sure why he felt the need to explain himself to the blond. He'd never felt the need to explain himself to anyone before. He wasn't sure how much Fai could understand, anyways. "You won't let yourself feel anything _good _for long enough to be happy. Maybe you think you deserve to be unhappy. I don't know. But…you can enjoy this. This is the only thing I can do for you."

"MF!" Fai shook his head in a furious 'no.'

"I thought you'd say that." Kurogane rolled his eyes again. He smirked a little as he kissed Fai's neck and ran his tongue along his collarbone. Fai shivered; a throaty chuckle reached his ears as Kurogane moved lower, caressing his hip bones as he ran his tongue over his chest.

He'd reached his navel; Fai was shaking his head, trying to speak. When that didn't work, he began to flail, kicking his legs.

"I'm a lot stronger than you – don't make me tie up your legs," he warned.

"_Mmmrm!" _

Two hands gripped Fai's inner thighs and shoved them apart, pinning them open. He looked up at Fai; his eyes were wide in disbelief, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Relax." He tried not to sound gruff or commanding; Subaru had taught him tone was the most important part when communicating with words. It didn't work. Fai shook his head, pleading with his eyes.

He leaned down and gently kissed his thigh, next to his member. He felt Fai shudder and continued, kissing the skin until he came to his flaccid cock. Kurogane smirked; he took the member in his mouth, moving his tongue across the tip.

Fai moaned and twisted. Kurogane released him and let go of one leg; it fell and lay still. He grasped Fai's cock and stroked it gently until he was aroused. Fai's face was flushed; his eyes looked everywhere but down, and still he moved, trying to free himself.

Kurogane chuckled darkly. "You won't get out of that." He grasped Fai's cock again and licked the tip, pressing his tongue under ridge of the head, moving it down the shaft. He let the other leg go; it, too, fell still beside him as he reached up and massaged Fai's balls, squeezing them as his mouth wrapped itself around him.

He reached up with his left hand and licked his finger; with a swift motion, he penetrated the blond, pressing hard against his inner walls.

The response was instantaneous; Fai's muffled cry was accompanied by a wrenching movement as his back arched. His eyes were wide with shock. Kurogane was surprised at the tightness; he felt his own cock ache.

"You – you're a virgin?" He wasn't sure why he was surprised, but he still was; guilt, too, flooded into his gut. The weight of the responsibility of doing what he was doing to someone who had never experienced sex before made him uncertain…guilty. He'd taken men's lives and never felt that feeling before.

Fai stared at him, hair falling down in front of his eyes. His chest was heaving; he'd broken out into a sweat. He didn't understand the question, and Kurogane wasn't sure how to phrase it better. He twisted his hand and pushed a little deeper; Fai's muffled "_mmmf!" _told him all he needed to know.

"Ah…this could be a long night for you." He'd need to be comfortable with at least three fingers before he could fuck him. It wouldn't be good for him otherwise, and to rush it would be uncomfortable… and Kurogane felt a sudden, fierce urge to give him release, to see something other than sorrow and pain on that face. He began to suck his cock once more, teasing the head, licking at the shaft. All the while, Fai moaned as Kurogane pressed his finger in deeper, massaging and relaxing the muscles.

Fai bucked; Kurogane wanted to laugh, but stifled it. He didn't want to embarrass Fai, not on his first time. He sat up and grasped Fai's cock tightly, stroking the member swiftly while his other hand thrust into him.

Fai's body shook as he came; cum spurted out of the tip across his chest, pearly translucent. Muffled gasps came from behind the gag, then a sharp intake of breath as Kurogane withdrew his finger. His left hand reached down and pulled one leg up over his shoulder. He grinned at Fai as his right hand traced two fingers through his own cum, lubricating them.

Fai moaned as Kurogane slipped the two fingers inside him. He leaned over him and pushed in deeply; the blond winced. "Just relax," he said again. He began to push in and out, spreading his fingers apart aggressively until Fai would wince again, then retreating more gently. All the while, his face grew more flushed, his blue eyes more glazed. Kurogane kissed his neck, traced his nipples with his tongue, gently bit at his skin.

"Am I torturing you?" He asked. His voice was thick, amused.

Fai was beyond words. A half hour passed. His member had grown hard again, and Kurogane's mouth had moved back to it, licking at the shaft as he moved lower. He elicited another gasp as he removed his fingers; Kurogane pushed Fai's legs wide and licked him from the very end of his spine up to the tip of his cock. Red eyes peered up at Fai, hungry with desire. Fai groaned as three fingers pushed their way inside him, as Kurogane massaged those inner walls and kissed his thighs.

It all stopped suddenly; Fai's eyes snapped open as Kurogane stood and let his robe fall away. Fai looked at his erect member, thick and dark, and shook his head.

Kurogane looked at him with solemnity as he approached. Fai continued to shake his head as the warrior spread his legs open, kneeling. He positioned himself to penetrate him; Fai could feel the soft tip right outside of him, the wetness of the pre-cum. Kurogane leaned in and gently brushed the hair out of those wide, blue eyes. His hand slipped behind his head and tugged at the gag. It fell out.

"Kurogane –"

Whatever he wanted to say, he didn't get to say it. Kurogane pulled his head back and pressed his lips down into his, not strong enough to crush him, but forceful enough to part them and let his tongue slide inside.

Below, he thrust his hips down.

He brought his arms around Fai at the moment of penetration, felt his thin body arch in pain and pleasure, heard him whimper into the hollow of his neck. He pushed him down gently, pulling his legs up to allow for a more comfortable angle, and found his rhythm. Fai's eyes were shut tightly; he gasped with each movement, winced with every sudden, forceful thrust that Kurogane couldn't resist, and moaned as he felt Kurogane's cock move in and out of him.

Kurogane leaned down and moved faster; Fai's breath quickened as he felt the impact deep inside him. Something soft pressed against some previously unknown place within him; he felt Fai jerk suddenly as he came again, spurting over his chest. Kurogane's breath grew ragged; he moved quicker, careful not to hurt or tear him, and felt Fai's muscles tighten as he came inside him. Fai felt the vibrations of Kurogane's member, the sudden shooting of a liquid heat inside him.

Fai gasped at the sudden withdrawal, the emptiness, as he slumped next to him. One tired hand reached up and undid the sash; Fai's arms dropped to his sides.

"You can be pissed at me. I wouldn't blame you." His deep voice was muffled from the pillow.

He jerked upward suddenly as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Fai leaned over him, glowering at him.

"Did you just…you bit me! What is it with you and biting, you son of a bitch!"

Fai shoved him roughly onto his back, glaring, and leaned into his side. He rested his head in the hollow of his arm. For the first time in the past hour, Kurogane felt Fai's entire body relax next to his.

"You could have asked me to roll over. You didn't have to bite me. What are you, some sort of fucking animal?"

"Shut up, Kuro-rin" Fai muttered.

Kurogane laughed, a deep sound that carried across the room. He slung an arm around Fai's back and settled into the bed, smiling in a way that Tomoyo would have approved of as they both fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Fai broke his promise to Hokuto; the two men slept well past the dawn. Syaoran had brought breakfast, but seeing no sign of movement (and a shirt discarded carelessly on the ground) had left the tray discreetly on the table. When the two of them finally awoke, they ate voraciously and agreed, wordlessly, to go bathe.

There, in the warm waters of the hot spring, Fai felt Kurogane trace the pattern on his back with his fingers. _You were always amazed by it, _he thought, and felt delight – and guilt at delighting – as the man's fingers moved lower, tracing the wisps of the pattern that curved around his pelvis, down to his thighs.

"You're no fun, Kuro-pu," he teased. He liked speaking in his own language; it was the small power he had over Kurogane. The man had pulled away, gesturing as if to say _not in a public place. _

Fai had thought – and secretly hoped – that when they returned to their quarters, Kurogane would move to embrace him again, but no. The man had begun to dress.

"Where are you going?" He managed in Kurogane's language.

Red eyes flitted over him with a smile. Kurogane made a swinging motion with his arm.

"Syaoran," he said.

"Oh." An idea had occurred to Fai. "Yes."

Kurogane eyed him suspiciously. "You think that was too easy, huh?" Fai asked in his own language, not expecting the man to understand him. "I've got business of my own to attend to."

Kurogane eyed him suspiciously all the way out the door.

* * *

><p>Yuko was clearly impressed as Fai walked through the entry to her temple, purposefully holding the staff in his hands as he stepped forward, slower than usual, but on his own two feet. His ankle still hurt, but he could walk on it without the use of the staff.<p>

"Fai, it's good to see you," she said. "You're looking rather well. And…foreign."

"Hokuto made these clothes for me," he said. He stood, holding the staff out to her. "I've come to make a wish."

"Yes, I see that. You wish to get Kurogane's sword, which he traded for the staff. You think that trading the staff back is a fair price."

"That would stand to reason."

"No, it would not. Wishes aren't valued only by the price of what's being fulfilled and how, but also by how badly the person wants the wish. Luckily for you, we allowed him to exchange his sword for that staff on a temporary basis."

"Ah, that _is_ lucky for me," he smiled. He watched as Yuko called for Watanuki; the man disappeared and came back some moments later, sword in hand. They exchanged, and Yuko's assistant disappeared again.

For the first time in his life, Fai held a sword in his hands.

"You know that that is the weapon that killed King Ashura."

"I know that."

"And you still wish to see it returned to that man?"

Fai looked into the priestess' face and nodded. "Yes. I want Kurogane to have this back."

She smiled. "Then give him my regards," she said, and fondly watched him go.

In the evening, when Kurogane returned, Fai did not immediately give him back his sword. He waited until after they had eaten, when Kurogane went and sat down next to the fire that Syaoran had made. It was only then that he pulled the sword out from under the bed, and resting it on his open palms, approached the warrior, holding it out to him.

Kurogane looked up, his eyes widening with surprise. Fai knelt at his feet, lifting the sword up to him.

He felt the weight of it lift away from his palms. Kurogane turned it over in his hands, thoughtful, and smiled down at him, shaking his head. His expression was annoyed, happy, and frustrated all at the same time. Fai smiled and sat on the ground, his head resting on Kurogane's thigh. The fire crackled in front of them, warming them with its light. He used to sit with Ashura like this; and just like that king, Kurogane now rested his hand on his head, lifting gold strands through his fingers.

Their body language had changed. Fai allowed a new level of intimacy between them; it was strange, in a way, how he felt more nervous reaching out to lightly touch Kurogane's wrist than he did when he woke up, naked, next to him, or when he had pulled off that man's pants and worked him to a climax. There, in that moment, in that place, intimacy was allowed. Here and now…it didn't come as easy.

But he wanted to _try, _he thought, watching the firelight dance, which was all he _could _do, despite the persistent burning on his back, the heavy guilt in his heart. His only experience with sex, in any form, had been last night and all the moments leading up to it. A silence had settled upon them, a silence waiting to be broken by some action or words to push them forward, to decide what happened next.

Fai sat up and turned around. He looked up at Kurogane; red eyes gleamed down. A deft finger lifted his chin higher to look at him; Fai smiled, hesitant, yet sincere. It was an odd smile, not one he was used to wearing. Honesty was a difficult thing to grapple with.

"…Fai…"

"Shut up." It was Kurogane's favorite phrase, one of the first Fai had picked up on, and now, as he reached forward and fumbled with the warrior's belt, as the black-haired man stiffened and pushed himself further into his chair, he said it again.

"No." Two strong forearms pushed him back. Kurogane was smirking a little, shaking his head. "You don't have to."

_How to make him understand? _"I want to," he said in his own language. A black eyebrow raised. He shook his head. _Oh, why bother… _Fai leaned forward again and shoved his arms away, determined.

"Fai-"

He nipped at Kurogane's wrist as he tried to push him away again. Sensing a losing battle, Kurogane sighed and sat still as Fai undid his pants and drew out his member.

He glanced up at the man; to his surprise, he seemed uncomfortable, flushed. He grasped Kurogane's cock tighter; he heard the intake of breath above him and felt the pulsing of blood in his palms as it stiffened. Fai leaned forward, trying to think back to what Kurogane had done for him, and tried to do the same.

He licked the tip of the head delicately, toying at the crevice, moving his tongue under the small fold where the head ended and the shaft began. Above him, Kurogane let out a long, strangled sigh. His hands gripped the sides of the chair; Fai watched with great satisfaction as his head rolled back, his eyes closing.

He began slowly, positioning himself to move up and down, surprised at the effort and concentration it took. Kurogane's skin had a unique taste; salt and sweat overlaid with a musky scent. He lapped at the head again, tasting the tiny drops of pre-cum, and slid his mouth down the shaft.

He felt a hand on the back of his head; Kurogane ran his fingers through his hair, toying at the nape of his neck. Below him, his hips bucked yearningly for more, deeper. Fai shut his eyes and pushed himself further down; the stiffness of Kurogane's cock, and its girth, was making the going difficult. He had never done this before.

Fai reached up and cupped his balls, massaging them. Kurogane groaned, shifted, tensed. Fai tried not to grin; it would make things more difficult. He could feel them tightening in his hand as he approached the moment of climax.

Kurogane's hand pushed him harder down; Fai nearly gagged as he felt his mouth slide all the way down to the base of his cock, felt his throat muscles tighten involuntarily. Kurogane was moving up, thrusting into him. Fai let go his balls and slid his hand down further; he pushed his hand between Kurogane's thighs and penetrated him.

He couldn't stop himself from gagging as Kurogane came; he felt the hot liquid shoot into his mouth, triggering his reflex. He quickly pulled himself backward, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes, and leaned over to gag.

A strong hand on the back of his head stopped him; a second gently clamped over his mouth. Fai was frozen on his knees, struggling against the involuntary urge to wretch. Kurogane leaned down, red eyes staring sympathetically at him, and not unkindly rubbed his throat with his fingers. Fai tried to pull away, but the warrior refused; Fai let out a muffled plea for help, but Kurogane only shook his head, his fingers stroking Fai's throat, his palm clamped tightly over his mouth as he tilted the blond's head back; hot liquid slid down his throat.

Fai understood; even as his body fought against it, he forced himself to swallow. Kurogane pulled away at once and watched him gasp for air. Fai made to rise; yet again, Kurogane reached out and stopped him, the weight of his arm pushing him back to his knees. He pointed to his abdomen; cum had dripped down his member and now glistened on him.

"Kuro-rin –"

Kurogane's hand moved behind his head, pushing him forward. He'd just learned struggling was useless; Fai leaned in and obediently took Kurogane's cock back in his mouth, licking the cum off until it was gone.

When he was finished, Fai stood and pointedly ruefully at the bed. Red eyes narrowed, questioning, and again Fai pointed, tapping his foot impatiently. Kurogane grinned and stripped off his shirt.

It was going to be another long night.


	19. Chapter 19

Neither of them slept as much as they had hoped to, despite their exhaustion. In the middle of the night, Kurogane had placed a hand on that slender body next to his, tracing down the curve of the spine, penetrating him. Fai jerked instantly awake, complaining, Kurogane assumed, in his own language, until he had moved on top of the blonde. He reached underneath Fai and pulled his hips upward, curving over him until his stomach was pressed flat against Fai's back.

In the darkness, he could just make out the outline of the tattoo. Kurogane ignored it, reaching forward for those arms – arms that were grasping at the bed sheets, shaking, and laced his fingers down through Fai's. The blond's body was warm and tight as Kurogane thrust; Fai's eyes were creased tightly with concentration, his breathing ragged.

When he came, Fai shuddered below him. Kurogane rolled off and felt that body unfurl, stretch, and press up against him…_just like a cat, _he thought, amused. Fai had made himself comfortable on Kurogane's body, and with his arm cramped under him, Kurogane consented and fell back asleep.

Dawn awoke him with a start; teeth nipped at his thigh.

"Why are you always _biting _me, you –" Kurogane stopped short; Fai was grinning, blue eyes sparkling, as he climbed up on top of him. His thin body arched as he pressed his hips down into Kurogane's and kissed his lips. Kurogane lifted his hands, let them fall on Fai's thighs, and found his rhythm –

A knock came at the door.

"_Go away!"_

"Master Kurogane!"

"_Syaoran, GO AWAY!"_

Syaoran opened the door.

"Master – Kurogane –"

"_Get the fuck out of my room!"_

"Hel_lo, _Syaoran!" Fai wrenched himself around to wave. Kurogane grunted in pain.

Syaoran stared for a moment, lost for words, then composed himself. "You're needed at once. The queen has summoned you. It's _urgent_." He paused, feeling the force of Kurogane's wrath, and said, "The High Priestess Yuko is there, too."

It worked; Syaoran discreetly retreated and shut the door while Kurogane dressed. Fai watched him, curious.

"You – _stay_," he snapped. Fai rolled his eyes, crossed his hands over his chest, and did his best impression of Kurogane's scowl at his back as he walked out the door.

Syaoran didn't speak as he walked. When Kurogane finally pushed through the double doors to the great hall, he felt an immense pressure seize his insides as a tension clogged the air. As he approached the people gathered at the end of hall, a quiet realization snuck up on him: he'd been waiting for this moment.

Queen Amateratsu stood, regal and proud, frowning next to the princess. Tomoyo's hands were clasped to her heart; Soma stood behind her, eyes blazing. Kurogane noticed she was fully armed. The High Priestess stood before them, a long, black gown trailing behind her like death, as he approached.

"So." He stared into her blank, expressionless eyes. "You're ready for your payment. Let's make this quick."

"I'm not sure why you think that's why you've been summoned here." Yuko's words were smooth, but without a hint of malice. They seemed almost kind. "I wish the situation was as simple as that."

Amateratsu spoke. "It's Celes." Her eyes fell on Kurogane from the dais where she stood. "A little more than a week ago, Celes appointed a new ruler, a man who, I am told, is now some three hours from this very spot, accompanied by a small host."

Soma's anger bubbled over. "It's just as Tomoyo foresaw – you have brought us _war!_"

"No." The queen spoke again; Soma fell silent. "If they meant war, they would have brought an army. They have sent a messenger ahead; they wish to make peace arrangements between our two kingdoms. Their new king, a man named Seishiro, has made certain demands. Demands which, I do believe, seem justified in light of the wrongs that we have committed against them. The High Priestess knows what he desires."

"Let me guess." Kurogane's eyes flashed dangerously. "He wants my life?"

"Again, you are wrong." Yuko looked at him levelly, thoughts swimming just beneath black depths that he couldn't see. "Their new king is a ruthless man. I imagine he would quite like to thank you, let alone kill you. You have cleared his way to power and eliminated those highest in rank in Celes who would have opposed him – those closest to the king, who tried to protect him. For every man killed, he is asking for a monetary reparation for the family, as determined by the man's rank and title."

Kurogane stared at her, wondering why she was telling him this, why he was even here. He wasn't Captain anymore; he didn't have any privilege to this information. "That doesn't seem like a ruthless man," he argued.

"People are rarely what they seem," came her reply. "There is more. When you departed Celes, you took, what he feels, that which did not belong to you. He wants it back."

"My men are not common plunderers – we didn't ransack or steal –"

"You took five prisoners." Yuko watched as his body froze. "Four died. Their bodies have been cremated and prepared for a return to their country. The fifth is alive. I told you Fai was a prince – he was also Ashura's political prisoner, although he enjoyed great freedom, of a sort, under that man. King Seishiro demands him back."

Kurogane had nothing to say. He looked into Tomoyo's eyes and saw that they were filled with tears.

"And if I say no?"

"You will not say no." The queen looked at him levelly, and the small pity in her gaze stung him worse than anything else. "Whatever the temperament of Seishiro is, whoever he may be, we cannot escape the consequences of these actions. For our kingdom, this is a bargain and a rare opportunity to repair relations and avoid war."

_A bargain. _Kurogane's fists clenched; a rage, deep and poisonous, spread in him.

"But," Yuko continued, "You may not have to say yes, either. That is why I am here. Isn't that right, Princess Tomoyo?"

She came forward quietly until she stood directly in front of him. Soundlessly, she reached forward and took one of his clenched hands, holding it. The top of her head only came to his waist. "Kurogane, we've asked Yuko to try and negotiate with Seishiro for us. We will at least _try_, for you, to keep Fai here."

A broad hand rested on her head. "I understand." His gaze turned to Yuko. "What must I do?"

"Go to Fai. Perhaps ask that young baker to explain what is going on to him. He must be prepared to leave by the time King Seishiro arrives. You should also make him aware that, if he must leave, he must also pay what is owed to me before he does so."

"I didn't fulfill his wish –"

"I gave him the means. Whether or not you were put to use only affects what the price is – not whether or not a price is to be paid."

Kurogane fell silent.

"We'll be gathered here in three hours time." Amateratsu sighed heavily. "Return here then. Bring Fai with you."

* * *

><p>Hokuto seemed to understand Kurogane's silence; she was with Subaru when he walked into the bakery. He said nothing at first, only looked at the pair of them, and felt something in his chest tighten painfully. Finally, he explained why he had come, what he needed her to do, in a monotone, emotionless voice that sounded as if it had come from somebody else. When he was done, they followed him and Syaoran back to Kurogane's quarters, where Fai sat, bored, on the couch in the commons.<p>

"Hokuto!" He stood, delighted, and threw his arms around her. He was wearing the clothes she had made him, the black pants and white overshirt, trimmed in blue. "Subaru! Syaoran!"

Syaoran gave a weak smile, as if trying to reconcile the sight of Fai clothed with the memory of him naked, and managed an "Um."

He stared at their solemn expressions; his smile fell away. Kurogane watched as Hokuto led him back to the couch, but his ears didn't hear anything she said. She was speaking slowly, her arms motioning – _go, _she was mimicking, pointing away – but he only saw her from the corners of his eyes. He was watching Fai. The blond's expression moved from confusion, to surprise, fear, and finally, sadness. He looked up at Kurogane, blue eyes blazing like burning sapphires.

He crossed his arms over his chest in an 'x'.

"No."

"Tell him there's nothing that can be done." His voice was gruffer than he had meant it to be. "Tell him about Yuko."

Hokuto nodded and began again. Fai struggled to follow the concept of negotiation, but as Hokuto motioned giving him something and receiving something back in return, his eyes filled with understanding. He nodded; Kurogane watched the way the strength seemed to have left his body.

"I do not need this," he whispered.

"_Want,_" Hokuto said gently. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You do not _want _this. I know. I'm sorry."

"Tell him he has two and a half hours before we need to go."

"No." Fai was shaking his head adamantly, crossing his arms over his chest. Kurogane rounded on him.

"Yes!" He roared. "Don't argue, idiot!"

Kurogane turned on his heel and left. It was only later, as he sat alone outside, staring down at his blade, that he realized that those might have been the last words he would get to say to Fai.


	20. Chapter 20

Kurogane had expected the time to pass achingly slow; instead, it had sped away from him, rushing onward. He left the gardens early and returned to his quarters, but no one was there; Hokuto, Subaru, Syaoran, and Fai were all missing.

It was nearly time to begin heading back to the hall. He began roaming the corridors, shouting for him, wondering if he had accepted fate and headed over already. He was rounding a corner in a fury when he caught a glance of a white coattail through a window.

Fai stood outside, a floor below him, staring into a small reflection pool. Within minutes, Kurogane had stormed down the steps and out to where he stood. He grabbed his wrist and spun him around.

Blue eyes looked up at him, shocked.

"Come on, idiot!" That wasn't what he had wanted to say, or how he had wanted to say it. Fai narrowed his eyes at him and tried to pull away.

"Pourquoi tu me toucher? Lâchez-moi!"

"Fai, stop!"

The blond froze, surprised. Kurogane reached forward and let his bangs fall through his fingertips. He leaned down and kissed him desperately, knowing he was never gentle enough, and pulled away. Fai stared back at him, his eyes wide in surprise, but his lips unresponsive.

"Fine." Kurogane sighed, but his grip didn't loosen on his wrist. "Come on." He held onto him, half pulling him along, as they walked back into the castle, through the archways leading to the great hall.

The doors were already open, waiting. Men, dressed in the custom of Celes, sat at the far end on cushions, next to a man who sat directly across from Queen Amateratsu. He was tall; he sat straight-backed, with hair as black as Kurogane's, and broad, powerful shoulders. He was smiling amicably, yet void of any real emotion; the few men seated at his side seemed tense.

The queen was unmoved either way, her expression blank. Tomoyo sat to her left; Kurogane now saw that it was _she _who King Seishiro was smiling at, peering through his spectacles, and felt the hair on the back of his neck rise.

"Come on, Fai," he muttered, yanking the man forward. Fai's legs seemed to have forgotten how to work, but still he stumbled after the warrior, his wrist still firmly clasped in Kurogane's fist.

Yuko sat at the foot of the dais, facing the two sides. She motioned soundlessly for them to both to have a seat. Kurogane sat beside Soma on Amateratsu's right; Fai allowed himself to be shoved down onto the cushion beside him. Kurogane looked at King Seishiro, his gaze level and unblinking.

Seishiro smiled pleasantly back.

"We are still waiting for someone." Yuko's voice had broken the silence. Kurogane saw the empty cushion on the Celes' side and wondered who was missing. "Shall we wait?"

"I'm fine with beginning." Seishiro spoke their language with a fluent ease. He smiled up at Yuko. "If it is alright with her majesty."

"I am content to begin." Amateratsu bowed her head graciously.

"Her majesty, Queen Amateratsu, has agreed to meet all of the demands you have asked for…spare one. I assume you know which one I am referring to," Yuko said.

"Yes, I think I can guess." Seishiro's smile was permanently affixed, it seemed; he shrugged, as if embarrassed. Kurogane thought that he had seen poisonous animals, striking in their beauty, lure in prey much the same way: through a false, harmless appearance.

Next to him, Fai stirred uncomfortably.

"You see," Seishiro turned to Amateratsu, "The man you took was a prisoner of King Ashura who, as you know, your man there slaughtered. His custody transferred to me when I became king, and I would very much like him back. His presence is required for the safety of my kingdom."

Amateratsu was nonplussed. "He speaks a language I never heard," she said. "And I have traveled far. It seems odd that you would hold a prince captive in your country; that is not our way."

"Yet that is what you have done here, is it not?" Seishiro's eyes, obscured by his smiles, opened.

"Indeed it is." The queen met his gaze. "Tell me, why is he so important to you?"

"Ah, I'm surprised you ask – after all, you know he's a prince. That isn't something I told you." Kurogane caught the glint of the light on his glasses as he shifted, like a snake uncoiling to strike. "Surely you know, also, that he is not even human?"

Kurogane felt the blood drain away from him. Beside him, Fai looked down at the floor. His hair obscured his eyes.

"No? You seem surprised. Well, I suppose you don't have them here in your country – the fey, I mean. They…trouble us. They live in Celes, but the heart of their kingdom is much farther north. They live in our land, yet not in our land, in an otherworld overlapping ours, here…but not here. King Ashura decided to, well…abduct is a harsh word, but took from the land of the fey a hostage, of sorts, to keep them under control."

Something clicked in Kurogane's mind, something in the back of his memory, in the image of a place where dreams lived. A girl in a frozen land, a girl with hair like angel's wings –

"Chi."

Fai looked up sharply. He stared at Kurogane in disbelief.

Kurogane looked into the eyes of the king and spoke. "King Ashura kidnapped a young woman…her name is Chi. She is a princess. She's Fai's sister. Where is she now?"

"Why, I have her, of course." Seishiro smiled politely, as if Kurogane was simple-minded. "_You _didn't take her, so she's still safe, in Celes."

"You already have a political prisoner to control these fey…as you call them." Amateratsu spoke thoughtfully. "So then, why do you need _two_?"

"My dear, lovely majesty," Seishiro replied, "It's not what I _need. _It's what I'm entitled to. They are mine."

"Neither of them are yours." Kurogane gripped the hilt of his sword. Seishiro watched his movements coolly. "Let's start negotiating. We want them both. What will it take to do that?"

"_Both_?" Seishiro laughed at him. "I thought you all were informed…but it turns out that you are quite confused."

"Both," Kurogane snapped. "I know what I said."

"But there aren't _two _–"

"King Seishiro, are you open to negotiating this issue?" Yuko spoke. Her eyes had the distant yet sharp expression Kurogane had come to recognize: the look of calculating a price. Seishiro studied her expression with interest, sizing her up.

"…Yes," he sat at length. His voice seemed to have lost some of its pleasantness. In turn, a hollow, flat note had appeared. "I'm willing to at least consider what you have to offer."

Amateratsu looked at Kurogane; her gaze was a reprimand and praise all at once. Beside her, Tomoyo wrung her hands in her lap.

"Then, before we can begin, all of the players must be present. I believe they will arrive any minute now."

The minutes dragged by in silence until the sound of a scuffle reached their ears. The group looked down the hallway to see an odd sight. Kurogane didn't know how to process what he was seeing.

A man, identical to Fai, was being dragged on either arm by Subaru and Hokuto. Behind him, Syaoran was pushing him forward, but the blond was adamantly arguing against them in his own language. They stopped at the sight of the onlookers.

Kurogane rose. He looked from one Fai to the other, who remained seated on the ground, his eyes huge in shock and disbelief.

"Ah." Yuko beckoned them to come forward. "I see that Fai has finally arrived."

"What are you talking about?" Kurogane rounded on her. "Fai is right _here _–"

A hand grasped his cloak. Kurogane looked down to find blue eyes gazing up at him from the ground, pleading silently with him for help. Tears spilled out at the corners.

"No, Kurogane." Yuko pointed a slender hand at the man at Kurogane's feet. "Heis not _your_ Fai. He is the _real _Fai. And _he _–" she pointed at the man who was walking forward slowly, as if horrified that his own feet were carrying him, "Is an imposter."


	21. Chapter 21

Fai stood before the group, his hands limp at his sides, and looked into the eyes of his brother. He always thought of themselves as twins, even though they were triplets, because they were identical. It was like looking into a mirror that reflected equal shock and pain. Fai tried to move his eyes away, to look at Kurogane, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"His name is not Fai." Yuko was speaking. "He has been using the name of his brother."

"Well." Fai looked at the man speaking; he was wearing Celes' royal garb. _That must be King Seishiro, _he thought, _the man Hokuto mentioned…_ "I was wondering if you were going to notice that that man beside you wasn't yours. At first, I thought it was some kind of joke, but then I realized that you genuinely believed him to be your own – look, they're even wearing the same outfit. What a happy coincidence."

"There is no such thing as coincidence." Yuko's voice was grave.

_I can understand them? Of course I can…she's negotiating the terms of a contract between us all, _Fai thought.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Seishiro's voice had grown colder. "Fai, come back over here now."

Fai watched his brother rise shakily to his feet. He wanted to call out to him, to run to him and embrace him, but his body refused to move.

An arm, swift and sure, grabbed the real Fai's shoulder. Kurogane shoved him roughly back to the ground and sat as well, folding his arms over his chest. He didn't look up to meet _his _Fai's gaze.

"Fine," he said. "_Three. _We want all three."

Fai sank to his feet, facing Yuko. Behind him, Hokuto, Subaru, and Syaoran kneeled respectfully.

"Three? That's quite an increase from one. And does your majesty agree with the commands of her lesser?" Seishiro turned his gaze to Amateratsu.

It was a moment before she spoke, ignoring the insult. "Kurogane was, and is, the Captain of the High Guard. He is one of my highest ranking officials. A ruler knows when to trust the judgment of her people. Yes, Yuko," she said, addressing the priestess, "We would like all three."

"That is a high price."

"Do I get to name it?" Seishiro looked thoughtfully at Kurogane.

"No, that is my…specialty." Yuko smiled.

"She's fair." Kurogane grunted in annoyance. "Trust me, if anyone is going to get the short end of the stick on this one, it's us."

Yuko turned her attention to Seishiro. "You are right. Both of these men, and their sister, belong to you."

"Fai –"

His voice cracked. The real Fai looked up at him, his face slick with tears. "How did you – why?"

"Yui." Fai spoke, in an identical voice, above a whisper. "I tried to help you – I felt you…disappear…"

"When King Ashura gave you that pattern, Fai felt a change in the bond between you both," Yuko explained. "Such is your magic – ah, but you've forgotten you have magic, Yui. Fai wanted to help you, but he feared rushing to Celes would put you in harm. We met in dreams." She reached down; a slender finger lifted his tear-stained face toward hers. "Many, many months ago, so powerful was his wish, we met in that world of sleep. He wished to help you, but knew he could not do it himself. He feared that if Ashura had overpowered Chi and you, he was not strong enough. And so, I granted his wish: in return for giving someone stronger than he the knowledge to help his brother escape Ashura's power, should such a person come into Yui's life, then, when the time would come, he would give up his own freedom to Ashura's successor."

"Imagine my surprise," Seishiro interjected, "When he showed up. I thought perhaps he would use his magic against us, but no – he's as docile as a lamb. But, I suppose, that was the terms of his contract."

Fai looked down into his lap where his hands were clenched; his body trembled. Kurogane stared at him, and then, for the first time, his red eyes looked up into Yui's, the same blue eyes that had pleaded with him _no _just hours before. Yui tried to comprehend – he thought his brother had abandoned him, had forgotten him…

"The price for their lives must be the price of others." Yuko broke the silence again. "Fey live much, much longer than humans. If Yui and Fai both decide to stay here, they will never return to their land, and they will forfeit their normal lifespans and their magic to live as human, mortal and fleeting. The time that they would give up, combined, is equivalent to the value of one human life."

"That sounds reasonable." Seishiro turned his gaze to Yui; he felt as if ice had pierced his soul. "If you both agree to live in Celes as mortals, under my rule, then I will let Chi go."

"No." Kurogane spoke before either brother could answer. His red eyes glared at Yuko. "How much to throw in these two idiots?"

Yuko did not smile. "For two identical twins, two identical twins must be exchanged."

"They're not twins – they're _triplets_," Kurogane began, but Yuko held up a hand.

"Fai and Yui are twins, born from the same egg. Chi was born from a second egg, yet their birth was at the same time. They are triplets by birth – but these two here are twins by nature."

"We do not trade our people like slaves." The queen spoke. "That is not our practice."

"Then…" Seishiro turned. For a moment, Yui thought his gaze was upon him again and felt his skin instinctually crawl, but no; he was looking beyond him – _behind _him, to where Subaru and Hokuto stood. "How would _you two _like to come live with me? It just so happens that we have another pair of twins right here. Another non-coincidence, perhaps?"

Again, Yuko's words were cold. "There is no such thing as coincidence."

Yui whirled around. "Hokuto – please, listen to me –"

"Fai!" Her eyes widened in surprise. "I mean…Yui? Is that what your brother called you? We can speak! This is amazing!"

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I –" No. Hokuto hadn't been part of the contract then. She was involved now. "Please, don't do this for me. I don't want…I…" He looked at Yuko, unsure to continue. "Hokuto, you don't have much longer. Your life is short." He embraced her tightly, clinging to her. "The Priestess told me. Please, don't do this."

He felt her hands come up behind his back and the gentleness of her touch.

"I know," she whispered into his ear. "I had a dream, the day before I met you, Fai. I met Princess Tomoyo…and we walked together under cherry trees. It was beautiful, and I knew then what I still know now." She pulled away. "And I've been waiting for this moment ever since." Her eyes were filled with sadness and a strange joy he couldn't understand; she was looking at her brother.

Subaru was staring at King Seishiro, his expression almost puzzled. Seishiro smiled kindly back at him.

"You wouldn't be treated like prisoners," Seishiro offered. "In fact, you could do whatever you want. You'll be free…within the confines of Celes. The whole kingdom will be yours to roam in."

Subaru still did not speak, lost in his own thoughts.

Seishiro turned back to Fai. "Of course, you both _would _have to come back to Celes temporarily to free your sister – oh, don't look so concerned! I've seen her myself; she's fine. But after she's awake, you'll need to give her instructions to carry back to the world of the fey with her. We don't want any trouble in Celes or Nipon after this incident, do we?"

Yui felt his heart sinking; he saw, from the corner of his eye, Subaru take a step forward, as if compelled by something he couldn't understand. Seishiro's eyes caught the movement, and the man smiled. Yui knew that they would go; he would get to see Chi again…and then, perhaps never again, because she would be somewhere…in some land…

"I don't understand any of this," he spoke, panicked. "I don't remember anything about magic, or fey…Please, I don't want this – I can't –"

"I can help with that." Yuko rose. She walked toward him until they stood facing each other.

"Yui. I told you once that if Kurogane granted your wish, and gave you death, that the price was your soul, an eternal death. You agreed. I told you that if he did not grant your wish, you would still owe me a price – but you, in your arrogance, did not consider such a possibility. You still owe a price."

"I know." He had wanted to sound confidant and brave, but the words came out in a whisper.

"Your wish for death has not been fulfilled, but you must still pay for being given the means. I gave you the strongest swordsman in many, many lands, and still you could not kill yourself." Fai looked up to find her smiling. "The price, for being given the physical power to take your life, must be something equal in extraordinary power that was also given to you, but which also failed to be put to its ultimate use – both, as it turns out, impeded because of the same person."

"I have nothing." He could feel himself breaking. Subaru and Hokuto – _Hokuto is going to die if she goes with that man, and she knows it, _he thought desperately – were throwing their lives away for him, and Fai, too, had sacrificed for his account, because he had failed to save Chi…

Yui sank to the ground. He clenched his fists and beat the marble at Yuko's feet.

"You have the equivalent price, and I will take it now."

Yuko held out her hand – colors, pulled from the air like wisps of thread, seemed to form until she held a tremendous fan, spread out before her. She waved it.

His back burned; he cried out suddenly and then gasped. It was as if he had gone from searing heat to a sudden coolness, a lightness that enveloped his body, covering him completely. He felt something release in his chest, as if he could breathe. The pattern from his back had lifted and settled onto to the fan in Yuko's hands.

He looked up. Kurogane had leapt to his feet, one hand reaching out to him. His face wore an expression of worry and fear.

Fai felt a warmth spread through his body – a warmth he had denied himself, but not flowed, unrestrained – and knew, as he sank unconscious to the ground, that he was loved.


	22. Chapter 22

Kurogane pushed past the high priestess and turned Fai over; he picked up his unconscious body and held it. He could feel Amateratsu and Soma's eyes on him and looked up, expecting them to be furious or shocked…but the queen only smiled. Soma 'hmped' and looked away.

His eyes found Tomoyo's; she smiled, and tears spilled out from the corners.

"Subaru. Hokuto." Yuko turned to the twins. "You are in no way obligated to do this. Do you still wish to do so?"

They looked each other. Without speaking, their hands clasped together. They nodded.

Yuko smiled. "The contract is almost complete, though it is currently unbalanced, for you both are selflessly giving up your lives here for no benefit to yourself. And so, you will gain something for your sacrifice."

Kurogane didn't know how to react; it sounded as though Fai – _no, Yui_ – he told himself, had gasped, but Yui was unconscious; the voices of the twins were as identical as their appearance. He looked behind him; Fai was holding something in his hand, blinking rapidly, and his blue eyes had turned a pale gold.

He looked down at Yui; a stone rested on his chest, as if, like a tear drop, it had fallen out. It, too, was identical.

Yuko waved the fan; the two stones moved on their own accord. Subaru and Hokuto held out their hands; Kurogane watched as a stone fell into each palm.

"Each stone contains the magic of one of these twins. You will take it with you, and use it as you see fit. I'm sure you will find you have a great, natural affinity for such arts." She smiled upon them. "Now then…" She listed off the names of all those involved, and finished with her business, said, "The deal is complete."

Seishiro rose and inclined his upper body to the queen. "To future peace and prosperity," he said. She inclined her head in return. "We do not wish to stay long – we have only just finished traveling, and yet…" He glanced sideways at the twins. "I'm anxious to return to Celes."

Kurogane rose, Yui in his arms, as Seishiro approached.

The king smiled. "I'll take him from here," he offered. "After all, he'll be coming with me – however temporary."

"The hell you will," Kurogane growled. "_I'll _take him and go with you –"

"No, Kurogane." Yuko turned to him. "You and I have personal business to attend to."

"I'm not giving him over to –"

"I'll take him." Syaoran stepped up. Reluctant, Kurogane gave the blond over to Syaoran, who leaned him over his shoulder. "Master Kurogane, I'll go with them and make sure they have a safe journey."

"…Thank you, Syaoran."

He heard footsteps behind him. Kurogane turned, and for a moment, it was as if he had never given that warm body over to Syaoran, as if Yui had woken up and stood there again.

Fai stood in front of him, looking up at him with golden eyes. He reached up and touched the side of Kurogane's face; the touch of his fingertips was exactly the same. The blond leaned in suddenly, standing on his toes, and kissed him.

Kurogane stepped back, embarrassed. Fai blinked, then broke into a smile.

"Well." Seishiro walked past him, grinning. It was like the leer of a predator, maws spreading with fangs. "It seems we're both going to have our hands full, won't we?"

* * *

><p>It was night time before Kurogane made his way down to Yuko's temple, alone. King Seishiro, his men, and the twins – all of them – had left with Syaoran hours earlier, departing for Celes. It would be, by Kurogane's figuring, at least two weeks before he saw them again. Most likely more. Fai – <em>Yui, his brother is Fai! <em>he kept correcting himself – had not woken before they left. Kurogane hadn't been able to say goodbye. As he walked, alone, and thought about the empty bed waiting for him, he felt a hollowness inside him grow.

Tomoyo had offered to come with him; he had declined and told her not to worry. The truth was that he was worried himself; he had thought the most unimaginable thing would be to leave his home. Now, he feared for other things.

"Kurogane." Watanuki appeared under the cloisters. "Sorry I couldn't join you today. Yuko told me about what happened this afternoon."

"Then you know why I'm here. Let's get on with it."

Watanuki nodded and let him into the temple. Candles were lit along the walkways; it was as if a parade of lanterns were marching along with him. Finally, Kurogane stopped. Yuko sat, reclining on cushions, smoking her pipe.

"Well Kurogane, here you are." She exhaled, and smoke slid around her, dissolving into a stream of butterflies that disappeared. "I told you, weeks ago, that if you could not change who you were, your steps would be those of an exile." Red eyes gleamed, impatient. "But you _have _changed. Do you want to know the moment of your change?"

"Would it cost me extra?"

Yuko took a long drag from her pipe. Grinning, she exhaled luxuriously. "No."

"If it'll satisfy you to tell me, go ahead."

"Just now, you're thinking of many moments, many instances that could have been the point…the point when your payment was due. Do you recall that I said that Fai and Yui, as part of this exchange, must stay here?" He nodded. "You know I did not mean Nipon."

He gritted his teeth. "Yes."

"Yes…_here. _This plane of existence. They may go anywhere in the whole world – they need not stay here. They may even stay in Celes, if they choose – though I highly doubt they will. The only place they cannot go is the place where their sister will someday reign as queen. But still, you let him go…because you know, when he wakes up, that eventually he will come back to you."

"I don't know that – I just…" Kurogane fell silent, glowering at her. "I hope that idiot comes back. That's all."

She put down the pipe. "_That _was the moment. Now, your price. I told you it would be a fair trade. My exact words, as I recall, were 'In exchange for giving you the means by which to improve your nature, you will, in turn, give me the instrument by which you have, up to this point, drenched yourself in bloodshed.' And I see, wisely, you have not brought your sword."

Kurogane shifted his weight impatiently. "Whatever it is, take it. I was prepared to pay it when I made the deal."

Yuko smiled. "I believe you."

It was as if a horrible fire spread through his left arm; he fell to one knee, clutching it, gritting his teeth through the pain. A cold, steady numbness spread from the fingertips up to his shoulder blade, and just as suddenly as it had came, the pain was gone.

"You will never have the use of that limb again," Yuko explained. "It will hang by your side, useless, a reminder of the wrongs you committed by that arm, that hand, those very fingers. It will not rot – your blood will still circulate, but you will feel nothing in it. You will never lift it again."

Kurogane snickered. He rose, still holding his numb arm. "That was a cheap price to pay."

Yuko smiled. "It would be, if I considered what you have inadvertently gained, tangential to this contract, as part of our deal. But, that would not be fair. That will take some getting used to – do not treat it so lightly."

"I won't." His face had fallen. He had suddenly realized he would never be able to pick up Yui again, to pull him close and brush away his hair at the same time –

"It'll take time to learn how to wield a sword with your other hand."

He gave a derisive 'tch!' "That wasn't what I was thinking about."

The Priestess' smile was sympathetic and warm. "I know. Don't worry – they'll understand."

"_They_?"

Her eyes gleamed mischievously. "Good luck with that!" She twittered. "Now leave, I've granted enough of your wishes for a lifetime – I hope never to see you again!"

Kurogane rolled his eyes, waved with his free hand, and walked away.

* * *

><p>Three weeks passed. Just as Yuko had warned, having only one usable arm was a big adjustment to get used to. He had never needed so much <em>help <em>before. Tomoyo was there, always ready to help him; he had made her promise not to make a deal with Yuko to get his arm's function back. She was reluctant, but had finally agreed.

"You're different, you know," she had said.

"Not you, too." He rolled his eyes, groaning. "I've heard that from so many people, it's getting old – Soma, especially. She needs to shut her goddamn –"

"You're kinder. And your smile…it's so warm, Kurogane. I can't wait for him to see you."

He'd fallen silent. "Yea," was his only reply.

* * *

><p>Two more weeks passed. Kurogane was outside in the gardens, practicing swinging his sword with his right hand – it was dreadful. Yuko had said it would take time; <em>what she meant was a LIFETIME, <em>he thought furiously.

Footsteps sounded behind him; someone was shouting – something? It was strange, indiscernible. He turned around, looking back to the castle, and felt the impact of someone hitting his body.

He fell backwards onto the grass.

Golden eyes, like cat's eyes, peered down at him, beaming with happiness under long, blond bangs. Kurogane reached up and lifted them away, staring into those shimmering depths, when suddenly lips came down, crushing his with a sudden passion.

"Yui." Kurogane's face softened; he smiled. "You're back."

"Yui?" The man blinked. He grinned and shook his head, pointing at himself. "Fai!"

"_Get off me!"_

"Kuro-tan!" He slid off, pouting.

Red eyes widened in horror. "Did he teach you that?" He whispered.

"Kuro-rin!" A second blond appeared at the edge of the gardens, racing to him. Kurogane turned and caught the full force of him; he was back in the grass again. Yui kissed him, exactly as Fai had, but paused.

He reached down and touched his limp arm, his eyes questioning. Kurogane smiled and shrugged.

"Forget it," he muttered. "I'll explain later. Just come here." Blonde bangs brushed against the top of their forehead as they kissed.

"Master Kurogane?" Syaoran's voice carried out over the garden.

"_Syaoran, go away!" _He roared.

It seemed as though things were back to normal.


	23. Chapter 23

Kurogane learned from Syaoran that Seishiro was true to his word; Hokuto and Subaru were treated with the utmost respect, but still, the feeling he had got from the king was an eerie one. He knew Yui feared for their safety but would not speak of it; he, too, suspected their future was uncertain, but knew his part to play in it was done. Syaoran described how Seishiro had led them to an underwater cavern, deep below Celes' castle, where the formerly fey twins' sister, Chi, floated in a state of suspended animation.

"You should have seen them." Syaoran smiled. "I've never seen three people more overjoyed."

Chi returned to the world the siblings had come from; Yui was hesitant to leave the Sumeragi twins, but had finally resigned himself to let them go. Their parting had been bittersweet.

Since then, in the kingdom of Nipon, life had become, just as Yuko had also predicted, complicated for Kurogane.

Both twins, it seemed, had an equal passion for Kurogane…and both found it amusing to pretend to be the other one. Their limited command of his language only furthered his inability to tell them apart; Yui was farther along, but he would grin and pretend to not know what Kurogane was saying. The closest he had ever come to making what he considered a horrible mistake was when he bathing in the hot spring; 'Yui' had come up behind him, slipping his arms around his waist, and down… Kurogane had felt confident that Fai wouldn't carry the game that far. They were halfway to sex when the real Yui began chucking soap at their heads from the side of the spring.

The next day, he had passed Yuko in the gardens.

"Are the twins keeping you busy?" Her eyes were gleaming.

"What the fuck is wrong with them!"

"Relax, Kurogane – they have human bodies now, but they're fey at heart. They do things differently. Without that pattern, Yui is a new person – you may find him a lot less…_restrained. _He loves his brother and wants you to love him, too. This is normal for them."

His eyes had narrowed dangerously. Just how much did Yuko know about his sex life? "What do you mean by '_this_'?"

"I mean you already owe me another cake for telling you that information. Don't wrack up a bigger bill with me!"

It was a difficult territory to navigate; Fai became jealous when Yui spent time with him, and Yui, likewise, both allowed Fai to lead Kurogane on and became jealous when he did. After a week of strictly self-enforced celibacy, Kurogane was at his wits end, wondering how long this would last, or if it would ever stop. He hadn't expected them to separate and go their separate ways…but he also hadn't expected them to want to sleep together in the same room or wear the same clothes, either.

Kurogane was back to sleeping on the couch.

And, after another three days, the twins _did _suddenly stop. It was as if they had had a private conversation (no doubt they had) and come up with a solution. _It's like they're on their best behavior, _he thought, eyeing them suspiciously. _I don't trust either of them._

Syaoran had served them dinner that evening in their room. The twins wore matching robes, tied with red sashes. Their eccentric clothes had made them a talk among the castle. They were looking at him…oddly.

Kurogane got up and went into the bedroom to get his sword. It was late; now was a good time to go out and work out his frustrations. He paused at the sound of footsteps behind him and turned around; Yui and Fai had walked in, shutting the door behind them.

Kurogane was certain they were doing it on purpose. Fai and Yui stood side by side with the same expression on their faces; a quiet smile, not beaming and fake, but kind and mischievous, happy and sad all at the same time. It was a complicated smile of sincerity. Without speaking, Kurogane didn't know which one was which…then again, he faired no better when they spoke.

One of the twins stepped forward, and in a single, fluid motion, even as Kurogane opened his mouth to protest, had slipped his arms around his neck and kissed him. Kurogane brought his arm up to touch him uncertainly; the last time this had happened, it hadn't been Yui. Or at least, he thought it hadn't been.

He tried to push him away.

"Yui?"

The second twin had moved behind him. Confused, Kurogane felt two hands gently pull his arms behind him, felt a sash tied at his wrists, and the warm press of lips against his neck.

"Yui," he tried again, but the twin in front of him grinned more broadly now. He pressed a finger against his mouth, as if to say _Ssh! _and kissed him again.

Kurogane felt slender arms wrap around his hips, unbuckling his pants. "Yui!" He pulled himself free and tested the strength of the knot; with only one working hand, he couldn't slip out of it. His arms were securely tied.

Four golden eyes looked at him, blinking.

"I don't know what you're thinking here," he began, "But this isn't going to happen."

"Kuro-rin…"

"Kuro-tan!"

Later, Kurogane would reflect that it was like being attacked by two cats, and that he really couldn't have put up much of a fight. They spoke with identical voices, moved with identical grace, shoved him onto the bed with identical grins, and plied him with identical kisses and affectionate bites. One of the twins pulled off his sash and pulled it over his eyes; blinded, he lay naked, feeling vulnerable for the first time in his life.

He moaned as four hands explored his body, as the weight of one twin straddled him, holding open his legs, while the soft tongue of the other licked his member, took it into his mouth. One set of hands simultaneously ran through his hair as another pushed open his thighs; two musical voices alternatively murmured in his ears in some strange, foreign language words he couldn't understand. Blindfolded, he followed their movements by the trail of heat they left on his body, the trace of their touches. He gasped when fingers penetrated him and felt a soft tongue run across his lips, kissing him deeply.

They pulled him off the bed; four hands guided him to his knees, leaned him against the edge of the mattress. He felt one thin, warm body press up behind him and the simultaneous shock and pleasure of being entered for the first time in his life. His body spasmed at the feathery touch of hair against his lower abdomen and the sudden, shocking warmth of a mouth sliding along his member, sucking at the end, slipping down to the base…and all the while, his body tensed with each thrust from behind him, shivered at each kiss at the back of his neck, until finally his knees buckled. He felt that throat tense and the muscles contract as the twin swallowed and then another warmth, a sudden hot wetness on his thighs as the other pulled out and came –

- And then he was on his back, on the floor. There was a brief moment devoid of sensation; both had left him, but just as quickly had returned. Something hard and wooden slid under the small of his back: his sword. Two sets of hands pulled his legs up and hooked them over the sheath; he lay, spread, and felt who he assumed was the twin from below run a finger down his thigh, through his twin's cum, and rub it teasingly over his entrance. The same twin positioned himself and then began to fuck him vigorously, gasping with the effort and force of it. A second pair of hands dragged themselves down through his hair, the nails lightly scratching his neck and stomach. A tongue licked at his nipples, traced the contours of his chest, and finally slipped three fingers into his mouth. He sucked at them, feeling them press deeper into the back of his throat, enflaming him, then pull out. One hand reached under his chin, tilting his head back; Kurogane felt flesh near his mouth and received him, sucking the twin's cock until he came. He felt fingers run, trembling, through his hair as he swallowed complacently.

The second twin came inside him; he'd never known the sensation before, but felt those sudden vibrations, the spread of liquid heat inside him. One pair of hands slipped off the blindfold; the other undid the sash around his wrists, then unhooked his legs from the sheath. Both curled into the hollow of his arms; he brought one arm around the shoulders of one, and let the other pull his useless arm into the same position.

It was a long time before he was able to catch his breath or find the right words to say.

"Which one of you –" He stopped. Their eyes were sparkling above identical, playful grins. He sighed. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Ask us again tomorrow, Kuro-tan."

"Tomorrow _night, _Kuro-rin."

Kurogane sighed and looked up at the ceiling, defeated. Minutes passed; the twins fell asleep next to him, each pressed against one side of his body, as he felt a smile – a smile he bullishly tried to hide, even in the dark – spread across his face. He would demand Yui grow his hair out – they would have do _something _so he could tell them apart.

As he fell asleep, he wondered idly what Syaoran would think in the morning.

**Fin. **

**That's it everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I've really appreciated and enjoyed your reviews! (If you've been reading up till now but haven't reviewed, please let me know your thoughts, even if you didn't enjoy the fic, if you get a chance). I know everyone loves a good oneshot, so thank you for sticking around for such a long fic. I'm kicking around a few short (read: oneshot! I need a break!) ideas involving other CLAMP couples (to be specific, GingetsuxRan, YuexTouya, or SubaruxSei – so loving smut, nice smut, and graphic, violent smut), so if you like any of those and would like to see more, let me know! If you've read Tokyo Babylon, then you know what happens with the Sumeragi twins and Seishiro, so while I've left this open for a sequel, I think this is where I'll leave this story for now. Thank you again for lending me your time to entertain you, at least for a little bit. Bye for now! **


End file.
